Memories: The 80th Hunger Games
by CelticGames4
Summary: The revolution has failed, and the Hunger Games have become more intense than ever. 24 tributes that have lost everything are put to the test. Which one will be the winner? T for Hunger Games; I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**PART I: THE REAPINGS**

**DISTRICT ONE**

**Star's POV**

There's no siblings crap.

There is no 'I'm an outsider' crap.

No, 'I volunteer just because I wanna' crap.

It's simple. I'm volunteering to WIN.

I am all that, put me in an arena with anyone, and I can and will kill them. Katniss Everdeen herself, even.

Those stupid idiots… They tried to revolt but obviously failed.

With each coming Games the Capitol abuses us and intensifies the Arena.

So, I guess you're wondering; why would I volunteer? Well, I WANT it. I WANT the fame, fortune, and glory. That's seriously it.

Ever since Everdeen shot that Marvel kid, District One has only had one Victor. Well, that's about to change.

The age has been expanded up to 19, and that's how old I am now.

I'm ready to do this. My mother is a Victor, and my brother Flash could've been.

Our escort steps on stage.

"Welcome, everyone! Today is a special, special day!" he says, "And I have a very special video straight from the Capitol!"

Reapings have turned sour around here since training for the Games was banned for good.

"Ladies first!" It sounds like such a dark statement now. I remember back when people used to cheer.

"Riley! Riley Harrison!"

The girl is 12 years old, and steps on stage, looking down at her feet.

Her blue eyes sparkle with tears, black hair shining.

She's going to die, easy.

"And, the males.."

The adrenaline rushes through my veins as I prepare to volunteer.

He asks the question, and I take off, through the people, to the stage.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I push through the crowd arrogantly.

I don't just think I'm the best. I am.

"Wow! How bold and courageous you are! What's your name?"

"Star. Star Thantos!"

"Wow! What a true STAR!" he laughs at his corny choice of words.

"Everyone, our District 1 tributes!" People applaud, and we shake hands.

I can't wait for the Games!

**Riley's POV**

My mother is in her room, crying.

So much for being strong. I gently rub her back. "Come on, mom. It hasn't even started yet. I'll be fine."

She dries her tears. I've gotten used to this. Every reaping day for the past 5 or 6 years.

I've matured very quickly without a man in the house.

"You're right,"Mom says quickly, and ties the ribbon in my black hair. I know she's trying really hard.

Sometimes, though, it's just not enough.

"I'll be fine," I keep repeating.

She's not believing me. She straightens up and prepares breakfast.

It's only 6 in the morning, but it's something to get our minds off the reapings.

Mom still can't make her chocolate pancakes. She just can't take it.

I eat the eggs and bacon, and let the blue nail polish dry on my fingers. I put an overcoat on, and my nails are beautifully glossy.

Ugh. Gloss.

Don't remind me.

Before I know it, it's reaping time. We stand in herds.

I want to be next to my mother, like last year, not here.

"Ladies first!" the escort shouts. His fingers find a paper.

"Riley…" Oh no. "Riley Harrison!"

No. This can't be happening. Not to my poor mother. My feet move me forward, to the stage.

Slowly.

"Any volunteers?" I wish. I'm hopeful for a second, but I realize that it's too much.

Of course nobody would volunteer.

"Now for the males…" I don't listen. I put out my hand and he shakes it. The memories all come flying back. Every single part of him that appeared in my dreams.

This stage, where he had stepped. That building, where he had walked. I feel sick, hearing the applause.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISTRICT 2**

**Pit's POV**

"PIT! Get your lazy ass out of bed right now!"

I moan, trying to move but failing.

I have to move. I HAVE to force my legs to get me out of bed before-

_**SMACK!**_

The pain sears through my back as the belt makes its contact.

Again and again it hits. I still can't make my body move.

My tired state and the loss of blood from my back causes me to feel sick.

I vomit on the floor next to my bed, where I always do. I'll get it better. Finally my legs move and I'm able to stand up.

"Took you long enough," he growls, whipping me again for good measure.

"Now, get dressed," he gives me an icy glare, "And, try to look healthy!"

Of course my tyrant of a father doesn't want to get into trouble for abusing a child like me.

It's hard, though. I use up the rest of my foundation to cover the red marks on my face, and dark eye makeup to match my black eye.

I'll need to find something to stuff my dress with to look like I'm not starving, and I'll need a dress that has a back, to cover up the red.

Most importantly, though, I'm going to have to force myself to smile.

That's the killer. Somehow, I manage to make myself look happy.

I put on silver fingerless gloves, for good measure and to hide the scratches and scars.

I wear a royal gold dress that sweeps past my feet.

The only thing I forget about is the back, with shoestrings lacing across.

He doesn't notice, though.

I don't get breakfast, but I don't expect it.

Instead, I pick up the puke beside my bed, or, that is, whatever of it the mice didn't get.

My stomach rumbles, so I go outside. I suck on a mint leaf to pass the time.

I hear a rustle in the bushes. "Pit?" a voice whispers. Artemis.

"Hi." It's all I can say. Artemis sits next to me. "Are you scared for the reapings?" she asks.

"Nah, I'm not worried."

"I am," her voice is hushed and anxious.

"You don't need to be. Who would you be?"

"Just… Cause."

"Grant?" She nods, "Yeah. He was my brother, and I loved him."

"That was so long ago, Artie. That was way back in the 72nd Games."

"I guess." We sit in silence. "The reaping starts soon," she says quietly, getting up. "Let's go."

I follow her through the district.

The Capitol "helper" steps up on stage. "Happy Hunger Games!" she squeals.

She starts the video, then skips over to the girls reaping ball, and picks a name.

"Pit Kensy! Pit? Pit?"

ME! She means ME!

I'm half-thrilled, and half-scared.

I've always wanted out, away from my father. I'm tough. I could make it.

Then again, I could not.

I will. I skip to the stage like an antelope. They boy is named Tyler, but I don't know him.

All I can think of, as I'm given the applause I deserve, is, 'this is Pit's games.'


	3. Chapter 3

**DISTRICT 3**

**Brad's POV**

This year, I'm back.

I'm free.

I'm healed.

I've finally gotten back to the drums, after eight years.

It took eight years for me to recover fully.

See, I lost a friend, in the 72nd Games. We always drummed together. I finally got over it, though, and I am able to live again.

A little. Maybe if I hadn't ruined her life, she wouldn't have volunteered.

I have to get over Francesca, but every time I talk to my friends, well, they remind me of her.

I probably should've visited her, told her how much I cared… Instead of just let her go off to die.

Ok, done with that topic, for good now. I strut to the corner of the street, and take a breath of fresh air. I wave to my friend Geno, and even give some change to help the needy.

I pass William, playing his guitar. He's a slums kid, who barely makes a living by playing guitar.

This year I'm confident for my sister Mallory in the reaping.

There's no way she'll get picked, she's 14. I sigh, finally feeling good.

The escort steps up on stage, and the traditional reaping ceremony begins.

I'm suddenly worried. It's a sudden feeling of dread that I've never felt before.

Wait… Yeah I have… Whenever I looked into Francesca's grayish-blue eyes that reaping day.

She reads, "Mallory Bailey!"

My sister. This isn't true.

My world is once again over, just like that.

Mallory steps up on the stage, chestnut hair bouncing with her steps, gray eyes blank.

"Mallory!" I can't believe what I'm doing. I push through the people and run to the stage, trying to get to my sister. In a fit of insanity and rage, I attack the escort, and suddenly feel a throbbing head pain and I slump over. My sight is vanished in a flash of white and I'm suddenly standing face to face with my biggest fear: Francesca.

**Mallory's POV**

Seeing Brad dead killed me. Seeing his fresh blood, feeling it on my hands. I don't know what to do.

Do I run for it? Do I cry? Do I just shake it off?

So many questions revolve around in my head, and I'm sent to a nightmarish world, confused and phased, lost and vulnerable.

I don't know what to do.

The world around me is a spinning vortex, a blur of people talking and yelling. Chaos.

Silence again.

Slurred words, blurred voices.

The clip-clop of high heels.

When I open my eyes, blobs of pink, green, and silver block my sight. They don't go away when I close my eyes, either.

I'm taken out of it by a gentle touch on my shoulder. I look up to see a boy from my year, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He pulls me up.

"I'm here to protect you," he whispers quietly as he shakes my hand.

**William's POV**

Brad's dead.

You could hear Mallory's shriek 10 miles away.

She cradles her brother's head, and he bleeds on her.

When she realizes he's dead, she stops. Pained cries escape her lips.

I don't even think she knows it.

Everyone is in chaos, people yelling and screaming. Throwing things.

Our escort, Cornelia, stands up. She looks a mess. A jumbled, confused mess.

Mallory rocks back and forth, in some kind of confused state. She whimpers quietly.

"Well, wasn't that a little event?" she hisses.

"And, now… The BOY."

She picks a boy named Kolton. I look at Mallory, small and 14, like me.

Kolton is a football jockey. 19 years old.

Mallory needs somebody to be there for her.

To help her.

To get her out of the Arena alive, and I know who it has to be.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I walk up to the stage calmly.

"And, who are you?"

"William. William Frisby."

"Just… Excellent…" she hisses.

I gently tap Mallory's little shoulder, hoping she doesn't see me blush.

She looks up at me, beautiful gray eyes filled with tears, and stares at me.

I gently help her up, and whisper softly in her ear, "I'm here to protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISTRICT 4**

**Finn's POV**

"Finn! Psst! Finn!"

My eyes immediately open.

As I had hoped, my step-sister Annie is looking down on me.

Her green eyes, for once, sparkle with excitement, and her hair tickles my chin.

She lets one of her strange laughs.

I reach past her and turn on the light switch.

"Finnick's taking the boat out! Wanna come? Pleeeeeeeeeeaasee?"

She doesn't even have to beg.

I grin. Annie has always been my best friend.

She knows everything about me, and I know everything about her. And we know everything about her husband, Finnick.

"Come on!"

"You know it takes me a while to get ready."

"I know, I know! Hurry! Hurry!" It's like she's a teenager again, and I'm a little boy.

"Don't look," I tell her. She goes to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

I force my legs into some pants, and change shirts.

I sit up, and finish getting ready.

I meet Annie in the kitchen, and see her excitement gone. She stares off into space blankly.

"Annie? Annie!"

She snaps out of her daydream, and slowly rejuvenates.

We're soon out of the door.

The dark night would seem scary, but Annie and I love to go fishing with Finnick.

When we sail away, I feel my troubles drifting out in the dark water.

The cool, salty air makes me feel good, and I take a deep breath of it.

I don't think I'll ever be able to have a boat of my own. And it's really hard to fish when I'm sitting like this.

But, Finnick is a Victor, and so is Annie. And, that's the place where we drift apart.

Speaking of, the reapings are today, aren't they?

I don't like to think about it.

Annie's hair flies in the wind. That's all I see of her; she's standing on the whole other side of the boat.

We drive to the middle of the huge ocean, where Finnick idles the boat.

I see his arms around Annie as they fish.

I wish I could fish, but, if you haven't noticed, it's a little hard to do in a chair.

You're confused now, aren'tcha?

Yeah, well I'm 16 and paralyzed from the waist down. That's really all there is to it.

I don't like to think about it though, and I especially don't like the thought of the reapings.

I just sigh again, and enjoy my time out at sea.

The sun rises, a line of pink and gold across the sky. It makes the clouds a blue-gray color. Finnick and Annie come over and share the moment with me.

Then, just as a slight drizzle pitter patters on the water, Finnick sails off again.

I keep the sunrise and sea in my heart as I make my way to the reapings.

"Hey, Finn." I wave to my best friend Sebastion. "Sup?"

"Just… Reapings. You?"

"Just fishing. Where's Rudi?"

Rudi is Sebastion's friend who always seems to be around him. Today, though, she's gone.

"Where do you think she is?"

"Blowing off the reapings again?"

"Bingo."

"That girl is gutsy." Sebastion nods. He's 17, so he bids me farewell and good luck before moving over with his age group.

Our escort then steps up to the microphone and the reapings begin.

He reaches into the bowl and picks out the little white sheet of paper.

"Maddy Centro! Maddy?"

Hm… I don't know her. She steps out from the 17's.

"And, now, for the lucky gentleman!"

He says it like it's a winning lottery, not a lottery of death.

"Finn Fletcher!"

What?

No, this isn't happening, have I gone deaf?

I know it's true when I hear Annie screaming, in tears.

The people clear a path for me as I wheel myself up on the stage.

I catch Sebastion's eye and he looks upset. He doesn't volunteer, though.

I wouldn't want him to.

I've been close to death before, and always knew I'd have to face it someday.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISTRICT 7**

**Nellie's POV**

I hate mornings.

I hate everything.

I hate my family.

I hate myself.

No, it's just the morning.

Do NOT wake me up before ten or else I will whoop your sorry ass.

Except today.

My dear little brother Mikey wakes me up because of his nightmares.

Of course; he's only 12! It's his first reaping day.

But, really at 2 in the morning?

I relax, though.

After all, when I was 12 and he was 8, didn't he stay up all night with me?

He did.

I've gotten used to it now, and he will, too.

3 years to go. However, my worries won't end until Mikey is done, too.

Yay. More stressed out, always angry Nellie.

I hate it, when will it ever come in handy, anyways?

Sometimes, I find myself hating everyone. It's dangerous.

Mikey knows not to bother me when I'm in a mood.

Once, just once he did. He was 9, I was 13.

I barely remember what it was I was angry about, but Mikey followed me, trying to ask what's wrong.

I turned around and pushed him down, and he fell hard on his ring and little fingers.

Even to this day, when I see how crooked it is, I can't help but feel awful.

The only ones I ever talk to about my feelings are my partners, Johanna and Bruce.

Or, would, considering Johanna is buried in the cold ground.

I hate to think about her death, though.

Mikey just wouldn't understand, nor could he handle it.

The only reason Bruce is able to comfort me is because he's clearly stronger than I am, and we both know it.

They were all planning some crazy rebellion thing, and the Capitol found out.

They took all of the clueless tributes: Gloss, Brutus, and all of them: and saved them. And, in their place, he put the other revolution leaders.

Everyone knows that they saved Finnick Odair by popular demand, and have made his life pretty miserable.

I was 11, too young to really remember any of it, but we're discussing it in history class.

Trust is a hard thing to give, especially if you're doing something crazy like them.

The only people I trust anymore are Mikey and maybe Bruce.

Bruce is so quiet nowadays. All I can ever get out of him are one-word answers.

It's reaping time so suddenly.

We all line up.

Our escort talks. Boring.

We watch the video. Boring.

My name is called. Bor- MY NAME IS CALLED.

Loudly.

"Nellie Parkson!" I try to move, but it's a little impossible at this point in time.

I need a way to redeem myself, to take the attention off my own fear.

I skip on the stage.

"Hi! How are you?" I bat my eyelashes at him. "Ok…" he gets back to the reaping, "Now for the boy!"

"Mikey Parkson!"

Now he's white with fear, frozen like a deer in headlights.

His feet shuffle. He stares down at the ground.

He's about to step up when I hear a loud voice, "I volunteer!"

Bruce pushes past Mikey and runs up the steps to the stage.

"Oh, very good! And, who are you?"

"Bruce. Bruce Thaser."

"Very good! Everyone, your District 7 tributes!"

I know that now is the time to make an impression. Gain attention for District 7, and get some sponsors.

To get attention for a random District like ours, it has to be something big.

So, I do the only thing I can think of that would make Capitol citizens sit on the edge of their seats.

I give Bruce a big kiss, right on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISTRICT 11**

**Olive's POV**

I hold the leaf in my fingers and cry.

It seems to be the only thing I can do anymore, thinking of the deaths of everyone I love.

My best friends, Poppy and Rue.

The guy I loved, Thresh.

Even my own mother, Seeder.

All I have left is Skeeter.

And, although he's had his share of losses, he doesn't understand what I've been through.

Because, he and Rue were just 12, and weren't in love, anyways.

Thresh and I were 16, and I think about him as I hold an autumn leaf in my hand.

He gave me a leaf to protect me. I should've just given it back to him.

Skeeter constantly pesters me about why I don't have a man.

So, I ask him right back why he doesn't have anyone.

He still uses the excuse he's too young, but 18 is good enough for me, wouldn't you think?

Now, without a mother or father, I've moved in with Rue's old family.

But, let's face it; I'm 22 years old. Soon, I'll have to find a place of my own to mope.

I walk outside to the orchards, and look up at the huge apple trees.

They wave in the wind, leaves rustling quietly. The sky is still a dark gray-blue, and the wind is chilly.

I shiver, and stand under the grand apple tree that I so well remember from the past.

I see Skeeter there, eating an apple. He's staring off into space again.

This part of Skeeter worries me.

The leaf I'm holding flies out of my hand, and flutters gracefully away in the wind, until it's so far into the darkness that I give up on watching it.

Kind of like my friends, my mom, my love.

I climb up the tree slowly, holding back tears, and sit on a branch by his.

He doesn't even notice; he just stares off into space, humming over and over again those four notes.

He has no idea how illegal he's being right now, and I don't think he cares.

"Skeeter!" He jumps back into reality, the leaves rustling gently.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?"

He stares blankly at me.

"What have you even been thinking of?" I have to ask twice.

"Stuff," he mutters.

"Like…." I gesture for him to tell me.

"Just stuff! It's none of your business!" he shouts coldly, turning away from me.

It hurts me, but I know how sensitive he is, so I take a deep breath and try again.

"Skeeter. You have to pay attention to me. You know that the whistle and the apples are all illegal!"

He doesn't listen.

I sigh, shaking, and the tears spill from my eyes. "Why won't you listen to me? Please!"

He blinks, "What?" I shake my head, "Never mind. You just have to be careful."

He holds an apple out to me, and I take it. "You're sure you're OK?" he asks.

"Are YOU OK? I'm the one that should be asking YOU that!"

He doesn't talk to me. It's been this way between us for a while.

I sigh, knowing deep in my gut that it was a bad idea to even go outside this morning. I decide to leave him, climbing down.

I'm met by men in white uniforms.

**Skeeter's POV**

I tried to have a girlfriend or two.

I tried to carry on normally.

I tried to find new friends.

I tried to get the memory out of my head.

I tried, OK?

It's just that, nobody could compare.

Everything is so depressing in this wasteland when she's not here.

My so called "friends" ditched me.

And every nice thing about her stuck in my head like glue.

I was thinking about Rue, OK?

There, I said. I got it out there.

When you love our one and only best friend, who you've stuck to like glue for the past ten years, you just can't poof her out of your mind.

I don't care how long it's been. Sometimes, I just feel her presence.

Olive says, when I get lost, I stare into space and hum her four note whistle. I don't even notice.

Today I sit on her favorite branch, and eat apples, when I begin to wonder.

'If she were alive, would we be in love?'

Rue was my childhood sweetheart. My best friend. Every time I think about those big, brown eyes, I have to smile.

'It's possible,' I decide, 'If she would love me back.'

I didn't break up with Laurel because of Rue, though.

I broke up with her because she's arrogant and obnoxious.

'Had Rue not died, what would she look like?'

I put together a mental picture. How have I changed?

Working in the fields has given me some muscle, and I've become taller. Nothing's changed about my black, wavy hair, or freckles. 'What about my eyes?' I don't think my eyes have changed. And, I don't think Rue's would have, either.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Olive.

She's so worn down, lately. If I tell her my thoughts about Rue, she'll just explode on me about Thresh. I can't do that to her. I can't do it to myself.

I snap back into it by the sound of a gunshot.

Confused and bewildered, I run to the square and find them carrying Olive's body away.

Then the reapings begin, and it's now my turn to die, like all the rest of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISTRICT 12**

**Charlie's POV**

I set a rose down in front of the huge gravestone for Katniss Everdeen.

NOT Mellark. They never were married after all.

I miss Katniss. And, I miss Gale and Madge, too.

That blonde-haired baker bastard stole them all from me.

Rory stands next to me. It seems my best friend is the only thing I have left.

"I will never forgive Mellark," I tell him, "Ever."

"Neither will I," Rory agrees. We walk around to the fence together.

When we listen, all we hear is the quiet humming of the electricity.

"Will they ever turn it off again?" Rory asks softly.

"You won't starve," I promise.

"How?"

"I'll find a way to fill your mouth.

"Thanks," he says doubtfully.

Rory is my best friend, and he's just one year younger than I am. I protect him, and he protects me.

We slowly walk through the Seam to the town square. I take the time to look at the walls. Abandoned houses that are barren and falling apart, piles of bricks that are meant to be destroyed, but never are.

Most of it has already been spray painted by me and sometimes Rory.

I found my first can of spray paint on accident, on my way to work one day.

It's almost empty now.

We walk to the square, and I have to say goodbye to Rory for now.

'This is your last year,' I tell myself, 'Your very last year to ever have to go through reapings.'

"Welcome, welcome!" Effie Trinket smiles.

I sigh.

She shows us the most boring video in the world, and picks the girl tribute.

She is tiny and weak, but I don't know her personally.

Effie skips over to the males.

"This year's male tribute is…."

I take a deep breath, world spinning as I hear the words, "Charlie Pardo!"

I see fire in Rory's eyes, so I run up on the stage and drag the girl back into the Justice building before Effie can ask for volunteers.


	8. Chapter 8

**PART II: Visits**

**DISTRICT 1**

**Star's POV**

My mother and brother come in, crying tears of joy.

"Star!"

Ok, maybe more like tears of sadness.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Mom, chill, I can win!"

"Why did you do that?" My mom takes my hands, sobbing.

"You're a Victor, Mom. It's in my blood to win!"

"That's not the problem! It's just-"

"Just what?"

"The Games change you, Star."

I roll my eyes, looking to Flash to help me.

He doesn't even look my way.

"Don't worry about me, Mom. I'll be Ok."

My mom tries to smile, and hugs me.

"Let's go." Flash stands up.

"Flash, you should say goodbye to-"

"Say goodbye? I'm coming back!"

"I didn't mean like that, I meant-"

"Pay your respects, Flash," I tell him.

He glares at me, ice-cold blue eyes drilling into my soul. "I can't believe you. How could you do this to us?"

"Flash, honey-" Mom starts, but he stomps off.

"Good luck, Star. I love you." My mom kisses my cheek and follows him out.

That didn't go as I expected.

Are my expectations too high?

I don't have time to think about it before Riley and I walk out to the train together.

We sit across from each other, and silently wait for our mentors.

They strut in just as Riley grabs a blanket.

Well, Cashmere struts in. Gloss drunkenly stumbles in behind her.

"There's been a change," Cashmere says.

"A change?" Riley asks.

"Yes, a change. This year, I will mentor the male tribute, and my dear, dear brother Gloss is mentoring the female."

Score for me! I get the healthy, sober one, and now Riley's dead for sure.

I study Cashmere. She looks worn down. This is the most covered I've ever seen her.

She protectively crosses her arms, and Gloss smacks my shoulder.

"If you wanna hit that-" he stutters, "You're gonna have to get in line!"

He takes a swig from his bottle lf liquor, and laughs so hard his face turns red.

"Stop drinking, Gloss!" Cashmere gets up and lunges at his bottle.

He pushes her away easily. He may be drunk, but he's built strong. He flips the dark hair out of his emerald eyes, and takes another swig.

Riley buries her head in the blanket.

"What's happened to you?" Cashmere screams, "You've been a MESS!" She lunges again for Gloss's alcohol.

"Well, you're a whore!" He yells back at her, fending her off.

"You're going to wake up all hung over and regret everything you said!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I die overnight."

"Gloss, you have a tribute that NEEDS you. You already let ONE die, but TWO?"

Upon hearing that, Gloss shoves his sister down hard. She falls on her hand, and the room is so silent we can all hear a crack.

I help her up, and we look to were Gloss is chugging, and Riley's head is still buried.

Cashmere's eyes are filled with hurt. "You've become such a mess, all over one death!" Cashmere says, and we all hear Riley's cries.

Our escort takes Cashmere back, and Gloss is about to put the bottle to his lips again when I explode on him.

"You may not be able to stop drinking for Cashmere, or even yourself, but you need to sober up for Riley!"

"Cashmere wants you," the escort says.

"Riley needs all the help she can get," I growl, "She's only twelve! And, if you don't put the bottle down now, she's going to get an arrow to the neck, just like her brother!"

Gloss looks confused and hurt.

Just as I see Cashmere, I also hear glass breaking.

**Riley's POV**

My mom rushes in and hugs me tightly.

She is shaking, crying uncontrollably.

She can't believe it. Neither can I.

I feel sick to my stomach. I'm only 12. He wasn't much older, 14, but at least he was trained.

The odds weren't in his favor. Why would they be in mine?

"I'm so sorry, Mom."

"Just try. Please."

"I'll try my best to come home. If I don't, though, find yourself someone else. You're still young enough to find love again, Mom. You haven't lost everything yet."

"Riley, please. Please do your very best to come home. Listen to your mentor, OK?"

"Don't become a smoker, don't do drugs, OK? They solve nothing, and just get you killed." I think about street dealers. She could so easily give in.

"Don't drink either. You've seen what's happened to Gloss. He's lost everything."

"He had lost everything before he picked up that bottle."

"What? A parent?"

"You know perfectly well," she cries.

"Who?" then I realize. "Marvel?"

Bad time. She wails harder than I've ever seen.

"You can't be like him," she wails, "You have to come home alive!"

"I'm sorry," I cry, because I know I just can't.

The Peacekeepers drag her away, kicking and screaming.

I bury my head in a pillow, imagining my death.

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I look up, and it's Marvel's friend Flint.

"Flint!" I hug him.

"You will win." He looks me straight in the eyes.

"Bet that's what you said to Marvel, too."

I got him.

"You're so lovable, you can get sponsors. Plus, you have the Careers."

"They'll never want me. I'm 12."

"You know what to do. You're only 12, but you're tough. You'll do great, I'm sure."

"Thanks, but-"

"No buts."

There's a silence.

"You know, I was in here with your brother, six years ago."

"Not helping, Flint."

"Look, I know you can do it."

"I'm going to die!"

He pauses. "Then let me sing you this. And, any time you need to think of home, you can close your eyes and think of this." I nod, "Fine."

He sings quietly, "Steal away, let's steal away, no reason left to stay…."

Peacekeepers drag him away, "You know the rest!" he calls. I do know the rest. Marvel sang that song to me often when I was younger.

When I close my eyes, I can hear Flint's voice singing to me.

Slowly, though, it morphs to Marvel's.

That's the most I've been able to think about Marvel at once. Usually I tear up at his name.

As imaginary Marvel sings the last note, I'm called to get on the train.

The train is wonderful, and I snag a soft blanket when I hear the clip-clop of Cashmere's high heels, and Gloss's uneven, drunk steps behind her.

I watch Star examine Cashmere. He's wondering why she's so covered up.

I thought that he, of all people, should know what being a Victor really means.

The more they talk, the closer I listen, as the conversation slowly shifts to my brother.

My eyes tear up silently, and I hide my cries.

I look up at the blurry world as Cashmere walks out, crying. I see Star push the bottle from Gloss's mouth.

"_If you don't put that bottle down, she's going to get an arrow to the neck, just like her brother!"_

The phrase repeats itself in my head. I'm not sure if it's supposed to scare Gloss or me.

If it was me, it worked.

I cry uncontrollably, and can't stop. The memories flood my brain, like a nightmare.

Gloss's eyes are full of hurt as he looks at me.

He throws his bottle at the wall, and it shatters. He runs over to wear I'm sitting, and takes one of my hands. He strokes my hair gently.

Star has proven himself already, in my eyes. But, so far, all I can do is cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISTRICT 2**

**Pit's POV**

I sit in that unforgiving room.

'I'm better than this,' I think.

You'd think that because of my humble beginning, I'd be humble.

Ha.

I'm not so humble, I guess. But, come on. That's the only thing wrong with me.

I know that if I ever want to get out alive, I have to be feared. To get people to fear me, I have to be… Well… A Career. A typical, snooty, arrogant Career.

And, with me, that's not such a hard thing.

Artemis visits. "Pit!" she cries, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, Artie! I got this!"

"But…"

"Look at me! I'm strong, lovable, and so cute!"

"But…"

"I'm totally a Victor in the making! Look at me, I can totally win! I'm amazing."

Artemis nods, "It's good that you're thinking like that."

But even she knows there's a difference between optimism and arrogance.

"Good luck, Pit. I believe in you."

We hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm coming back."

"I know you are. I wouldn't doubt it for a minute."

"Don't you worry about me," I warn her with a wink. She smiles.

When Artemis leaves, I expect to be alone.

Then, who walks in but my father? He sits in front of me.

I glare at him, "Here to tell me 'bad luck?' 'Break a leg, literally?' 'Pit, you're a piece of garbage?'" I guess I've been pacing myself for his visit.

He puts his hands on my shoulders, and locks eyes with me. His brown eyes stare right through me.

"This is it," he whispers.

"What?"

"This is what I trained for."

"Trained?"

"You're going to do great."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oh, please, why else do you think I've treated you like this?"

"You were… You were training me?"

"This whole time. Listen to me, trust no one, except maybe the other Careers, who you should stick with until the final 8 or so. Then, you live based on what you learned from me. Don't be afraid to get intimate."

My eyes must grow, I know it.

"You're very pretty, Pit. No doubt the boys will be all over you. Let them. Make them believe it. That's the best way to kill them in the night. It doesn't matter what they say, slingshots and bows aren't that different. Go after a bow and arrow, got it?"

I nod quickly, "Sure." This is the first half-decent conversation we've had since my mom passed away.

"You're going to win, you hear? No doubt. You're the only one with survival skills. Now, turn around."

It's in my nature to obey. I expect pain, but instead suddenly feel relief. Medicine. "Good luck," he whispers, as the Peacekeepers take him.

I walk out to the train, and suddenly ready to make my District proud.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISTRICT 3**

**Mallory's POV**

I get visits from a lot of people, giving their deepest sympathies about Brad, and wishing me luck.

I really just don't want to talk to them, and wish they'd all just leave.

I'm relieved when my best friends Julianna and Sally walk in. They're both from the slums.

Julianna gives me a huge hug as soon as she enters. I finally allow myself to cry again, and cry hysterically, each and every memory of Brad filling my head at once.

Oh, and my death, too. I completely forgot why I'm here.

And, pulling William into all of it, too.

Woo. Best day ever.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Julianna whispers. I release her, and we all three sit in a triangular fashion.

"Take this with you," Sally says. She hands me a little silver ribbon, so slick and shiny.

I can tell it's the only nice thing they've ever had.

"You don't have to-"

They both just watch me, pleading with their eyes for me to take it.

I tie it around my ankle. "I'll make sure it'll never leave my side."

"You have to come back, Mallory," Julianna cries, "You have to!"

I nod, deciding to leave out the fact that the odds are all against me.

"Take care," it's all I can say.

"Mallory, you're coming back," Sally says, "You are."

I hug both of them and whisper gently, "I wish."

**William's POV**

A ton of people stop in. They all tell me how courageous I am.

I don't care about courage. I care about Mallory.

That's it.

What did I have to leave behind, anyway? An old, junky guitar.

Nobody even liked me that much, except for Francesca.

We all saw how that turned out, didn't we?

"William!"

My old friend Mason runs in.

He lived in the slums with us, and then left for college. He hasn't even come back until now.

"William, I'm so sorry-"

"Oh, you finally came back?"

"Will, please don't be mad!"

"How can I not be mad? You left us?"

"And, now I'm back!"

"Well, you're BACK TOO LATE!"

There's a moment of silence.

"Will, look, I had to leave because-"

"Because it was a huge opportunity that you had to take. You gave me the lecture before."

He sighs, "Will, please don't be mad, you know-"

"Yeah. I know. I'm still mad."

"Won't you please listen to me?"

I shake my head at him, "You left me in my time of need. All of us, Mason!"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

I shrug, "I don't know, stay with your FRIENDS?"

"William, I-"

"You nothing! Shut up!"

Peacekeepers come in and drag him away, and he fights them, "William, PLEASE!"

He's suddenly gone, and I feel a little guilty.

I sigh. Nothing I can do about it now.

Wdhat's done is done.

What's over is over.

And, what's left behind is left behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISTRICT 4**

**Finn's POV**

Sebastion takes it well.

He of all people knows how much I hate sympathy.

"Look, I know you don't want me to say anything about…. This… But, you know I have to tell you once: I think you can make it. You can. And, I care a lot about you, Finn. Good luck."

I roll my eyes, "Sebastion!"

"Sorry, but, I had to say it."

"I'm not coming-"

"No, you're not saying that. You are."

"I'll say what I want."

"Look, I'm sorry. Just… Please try, OK? There are so many people that care about you."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

Sebastion sighs, "We need you here, Finn. More than you know."

"But, what do I do? Nothing, I'm just a burden for everyone!"

He shakes his head, "You're the most optimistic person in the whole District. When people want smiles, they talk to you."

"And they always tell me how sorry they are for me! I hate that!"

Sebastion and I are both stubborn, and have learned over time to just let it go.

Both of us simultaneously sigh.

"Good luck, Finn. You take care."

"Same to you. And, tell Rudi that I said hi, when you see her."

He nods, "Sure."

"Thanks. For everything. It all means a lot."

He doesn't say a word. Just nods. He hugs me, and then is dragged out with one last wave.

I don't feel ready for what is going to happen next.

Annie tackles me and cries. That's it.

I want to reassure her, but I can't.

It's just the cold, hard truth.

I'm a boy that is paralyzed from the waist down. I can't win.

But, Annie seems to think I can.

I hate to do this to her, but what can I do? Magically get up and walk away? I wish.

I'm just going to beg my killer to make my death less painful to watch.

Keep nightlock in my pocket, to use just in case I'm in trouble.

That's all I can really do for her. My poor Annie.

"I remember being in here," Annie says, "And talking to my friend-"

I change the subject from Ali, her friend who died in the Games, "What nice weather it's been…"

Annie focuses on me again. "You have to win! Please, Finn! Finn will win!"

"Finn will die. Please understand that."

"You can't."

"Please don't make this hard for me, Ann. Say your last words."

"I love you, Finn. With all my heart. You can't die."

"Learn to live without me."

"No."

"Finnick. Stick to Finnick, OK?"

"No!"

"Annie, listen."

"No! NO! NO!" she cries hysterically.

"Calm down."

"NO!"

"Sssssh. Ssssssssssssh," I hold her head in my lap.

She stops shouting, but wails loudly. "It's OK," I whisper, and sing in her ear softly, "Carry us home, home, home from the sea, carry us safely, home… From the sea…"

She whimpers softly. I plant a kiss on her forehead.

She presses a cold but smooth object into my palm and wraps my fingers around it.

"Your token." A pale pink sea shell. It's beautiful, like Annie herself.

"Goodbye, Annie. Take care, OK? Take care of Finnick, and especially yourself."

"And…" she puts a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah. And, him too."

She smiles. "So long, Finn. For now."

She kisses my cheek, and the Peacekeepers escort her out.

As for me, I'm thrilled. Thrilled for Annie and Finnick.

I guess with the subtraction of one comes the addition of a new one. And, a much cuter one.

I'm almost giddy as I get myself on the train and sit across from my mentor, Finnick Odair.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISTRICT 7**

**Nellie's POV**

I sit and wait.

And in he runs.

"Mikey!" I pick him up.

He cries into my shoulder.

"Nellie," he cries.

"Guess what, little guy? I'm gonna go, kiss a bunch of boys, and come back victorious. Sound good?"

"But… Bruce-"

"Bruce will go die on his own. He doesn't need me to help."

"And, you're going to kiss boys?"

"I kissed Bruce, didn't I? I'm doing it to live, OK? I'm going to be a ditzy, idiotic flirt. Then people will want to keep me alive, and I'll be home before you know it!"

"And, your normal self?"

I nod, "Of course!"

We sit in silence.

"I've never known you to talk so much!" he says, and I nod.

"Thirty seconds!" the guys in white tell us.

"I love you Mikey. Think of me when you see me on your TV screen."

He nods, "Take this." He hands me a piece of bark, "For the Arena."

"Thank you." We hug again.

"See you in a week!"

He smiles, "See you!"

He runs out.

I play with the bark in my hands while Bruce finishes his visits.

'Of all things, why this?' It does remind me of home.

It's BARK, of course it makes me think of District 7. It looks like home, feels like, home, and especially smells like home.

I hold it in my hand as Bruce and I step on the train.

**Bruce's POV**

I'm still in shock.

Nellie is my best friend, and… Well, I guess that just happened.

I can't believe it.

I can barely speak, still thinking about the kiss, when my family visits.

"Bruce!" My 12-year-old sister Lilly cries and runs to my legs.

I get down on my knees, and hug her.

"How can you love Nellie more than me?" Lilly sobs.

I rub her back, "I don't. I just know that she's going to be more productive than I ever would."

"What does that do for us?"

"Nellie won't let you die. She won't let you. You'll be taken care of."

"But, I want YOU to take care of me! Not HER!" Lilly sobs.

"Well, I can't live without Nellie. You know that."

"And I can't live without YOU!"

I put my hands on her shoulders. "You have to. It's all I would want for you."

She nods. "I love you, Bruce!" she throws herself into my arms.

I hug her for as long as I can, and then she's dragged away from me.

Mikey comes in next, taking me by surprise.

"Hi Bruce! Thanks for saving me."

"Wha- oh, yeah."

I didn't even notice who was picked. I just know I took his place.

"Please make Nellie's death quick."

"Nellie's not dying. I'm going to make sure."

"Wha-"

"Don't worry. She'll be back in a week and a half."

"So-"

"Just… Don't worry." I ruffle his hair.

He gives me a rounded piece of bark as a token, and leaves.

I wrap my fingers around it and walk to the train with Nellie, sighing.

It's hard to think in a week that I'll be dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISTRICT 11**

**Skeeter's POV**

I walk into the dark room, sit down, curl up, and cry.

I remember when there were five voices in this room: Rue, Olive, Poppy, Blake, and I.

Then I remember when there were just four voices, when Poppy was reaped.

Or, when Rue sat in that room and we all three bawled our eyes out.

The memory of earlier today, with the square dead-silent, and Olive's cries and mine fly away with the wind.

Who knew they're so strict, just because she was eating apples?

Correction: _I _was eating apples.

She was just the one to be caught and dragged away.

'Why didn't she chew me out?'

I know why. Because she's Olive.

And, I guess she cares about me more than I thought.

Great. Just one more person dead and gone.

Out of all five of my friends, I'm the one that's left. ME.

And it sucks so badly.

All I know to do is bury my head in my knees and try to keep my cries silent.

I know my mom can't stand to be in this room.

Not with me, her only son left.

I listen to the sounds of my misery echo softly.

Just one voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISTRICT 12**

**Charlie's POV**

Rory storms in.

"What was that?"

"What was what? I snap back at him.

"You didn't let me volunteer!"

"And risk your life? Rory, THINK! I don't want you to have to go through the Arena!"

"Well, have you ever thought about me? What am I supposed to do while you're GONE?"

"Um, I don't know, LIVE?"

"While you're out there, fighting to the death? With MELLARK as your mentor?"

"You know you hate him more than I do! This is for your own good!"

"How is this good for me at all?"

I stop. I don't want this to be his last memory of me.

"I'm sorry, Rory. But, you have to trust me."

"Ok." He calms down.

"You have Vick and Posy to worry about."

He nods.

"I'll do my best. I'll do my best to win."

"I'll be waiting." He smiles smally.

"That's… Some optimistic thinking." My eyes fill with tears.

"You can do it. I know you can." He has tears in his eyes, too.

"Good luck," he says.

I give him a hug before he has to get up and leave.

I get on the train, and watch as my home flies away from me.


	15. Chapter 15

**PART III: the Beginning**

**DISTRICT 1**

**Star's POV**

I walk into the little compartment where Cashmere is sitting.

"I didn't properly get to introduce myself. I'm Cashmere. I'll be your mentor through all this."

Who doesn't know who she is?

"I'm Star. Star Thantos."

"I thought it was really brave. Volunteering."

"I'm not here to mess around. I'm here to win."

"I saw it in your eyes. And, I was rooting for you. So, I told Gloss I wanted to trade tributes. He doesn't care. If only he'd stop drinking! Honestly!"

"Really? I thought he'd want to switch because…" I trail off.

"Because what?"

"Because of… Her brother."

Her eyes look confused.

"Marvel, right?"

"Is that who that is?"

"How did you not know?"

"I thought… but… Oh."

There's a silence.

I know Cashmere doesn't want to see Riley die. Who knows what Gloss would do?

"Do you think… Just maybe… He'll put the liquor away?"

"Who knows?"

"Anyways, let's talk strategy. What are you good at?"

"Strength. Shooting, throwing, running, smarts. And amazing good looks. You could say I have it all."

"You are a typical Career," she says.

"Is that a good thing?"

She nods, "It can be."

Our escort walks in. "Honestly, Cashmere, what did you do? These x-rays are awful!"

She looks uncomfortable.

"It was Gloss," I say, "Gloss pushed her when she tried to steal his liquor."

"Oh, him," he says it like it's a harmless and comical sibling argument.

"Um, excuse me?" I start, standing up.

"Sssh. Just, stop, Star." Cashmere pulls me back down.

"Hand me that mirror," she says, changing the subject.

I give it to her. She examines herself, then makes me hold the mirror for her as she puts on another coat of lipstick.

'Now THAT'S typical Cashmere," I think, relieved.

"I promise I'll be back before interviews," she reassures me. I nod.

Riley is at the door with Gloss, laughing. "Look at it,Star." Her eyes glisten with wonder and excitement.

I think mine do, too, as I look out the window.

It's amazing.

Even Gloss looks almost happy, staring out.

The train stops.

"Go get 'em," he whispers to Riley.

Gloss tightens the ribbon in Riley's hair as the doors open.

She runs out, and together, the two run around and giggle.

I just chuckle and walk inside.

**Riley's POV**

I look up upon hearing the bottle shatter.

Gloss is right next to me, and his eyes look sad.

"Oh Riley," he whispers, liquor on his breath.

I cry some more.

"Ssssssh. Ssssssssssh," he whispers, "Please don't cry."

I can't help it. The wails just come out.

When I look back up at him, he's shaking.

I can tell he's crying, too.

There he is, on one knee, holding my hand in his, and using the other to wipe his eyes.

So, I get up on my knees on the couch, and put my arms around his neck in a hug.

He hugs me back, and I bury my head in the crook of his neck. He buries his face in my back.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"It's not your fault," I cry.

"Well, it's not going to happen again," he promises.

"Thanks, but we both know it is."

"I promise I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

He releases me, and we sit next to each other on the couch.

Gloss sings to me in a quiet, hushed voice, _Steal away. Let's steal away. No reason left to stay…_

You'd think hearing the song would make me sad and lonely, but it brings a strange sense of comfort. Even if I die, it'll all be OK.

It's the weirdest thing… Gloss is sitting on my left.

But, I feel Marvel's presence. His spirit is here, protecting me.

It's probably just me, though.

Gloss sings the last note, and I hear Marvel's voice in my mind.

We both pause, almost as if he heard it, too.

I feel a pang of sadness, but still smile.

Suddenly he squeezes my side. "Ah!" He starts to tickle me.

I laugh uncontrollably, a wonderful sound.

I tickle him, and he laughs too.

Gasping for air, hearing the slight echo of our laughter, it's a nice feeling.

After some tickling, cheesy jokes, and playing games, he takes me to the window.

"Here we are," he whispers, hands on my shoulders.

It's so beautiful. So many colors at once. I'm speechless.

I see Star next to me. I grin, "Look at it, Star!"

It's such a surreal moment between him and I.

We pull up, and the doors open.

I'm overwhelmed by the people.

"Go get 'em," Gloss whispers, tightening my ponytail.

Star walks casually, but I hop out. I giggle, skip, and enjoy myself with Gloss.

Then, we walk inside together.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISTRICT 2**

**Pit's POV**

My District partner, who's name I've now learned is Tyler, sits across from me on the couch.

Then, a pair of hands touches my shoulders.

I let out a little yelp.

"You call yourself a Career?" asks a voice.

I look behind me to see blonde hair and blue eyes.

Nikko Hollenbeck-Young, the Victor of the 76th Hunger Games.

It's funny, he's only 2 years older than me, and he's my mentor.

I stand up, and push on his chest, sending him back two steps.

"I'm a Career, alright! I'll take your head off right now!"

He smiles, "Now THAT'S what I wanna see! I'm Nikko! I'll be your mentor! You are?"

"Pit," I say, shaking his hand.

"That's cute."

I pin him to a wall, and grab a fork off the table.

"Call me cute one more time, and I will kill you with this fork."

I'm serious.

"Look how cute you are," he coos, taunting me.

I go for his forehead, but he moves his head away quickly enough.

Some of the blonde hair is caught in the fork.

He pants, obviously phased.

"I like it," he finally says, "You're a winner."

"And me?" Tyler asks, just as Brutus walks in. "I'm here for Tyler," he says. Tyler waves.

"Come on, sweetheart," Nikko says teasingly.

I let him go. We walk to another car to talk strategy.

"What's your strategy, Almighty royal one?" he asks.

"Go, kick some major ass, and win."

"Well then. If you've got that all figured out, I might as well kick back and watch."

"Go ahead. It's not like I need you."

He examines me. "Look at you," he says, "You're strong, you're confident, and you're even sexy!"

I must be blushing.

"Weakness!" his voice blares. "Boys are gonna knock you off your game by flirting with you."

"Well, then, I'll have to fix that, won't I? I mean, I already know I'm amazing!"

"Don't get a swelled head," he tells me.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You got me."

"I knew it."

We're pulling to a stop.

"Go for it. Go out there and kill it."

"You think I wouldn't?"

He laughs. Then, I walk out, and into my new home.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISTRICT 3**

**Mallory's POV**

I sit on the train, angry at William. It was so stupid.

Why did he have to come here?

I look at him with angry eyes.

"What?" he asks.

"Why?" I ask him right back, almost in tears.

"Why what?"

"Why did you pull yourself into this? You'd think Brad would be enough guilt for me to live with."

His brown eyes cloud with confusion.

"I'm just here to get you out alive. So what?"

"You don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what?" he asks, irritated.

"I've already caused one death, of the one who I loved more than anyone! Why did you come here? Now, if I get out alive, which I probably WON'T, I'll be the cause of your death, too! And, frankly, I think I'd rather DIE!"

He stares at me for a second, then talks slowly, gently, lowly. "I'm not one of your loved ones. I'm just a poor boy that sits on the street all day. You're a middle class, fine-living girl. This is the first decent conversation we've ever had."

I nod, not sure what to say.

I'm so incredibly relieved when our mentors come in.

"Hello. I'm Titania, and this is Chip."

"Hey there," Chip says. He fist-bumps William, "You ready to win this?"

William looks his mentor straight in the eyes, and says, "No."

* * *

"N-no?" he finally stammers, "Is this a joke?"

"I'm not going to win."

"You, my friend, need some confidence."

"I have plenty of confidence. And I'm also 110% sure that I'm dying in that Arena."

"B-but…"

"Sorry, Chip. But Mallory Bailey is going to be this year's Victor."

"But what if I'm not?"

"You are going to be!"

"Guys, calm down!" Titania says, "What's going on?"

"She's the one that needs confidence!" William says.

"He wants to die for me in that Arena, but he can't!"

Titania looks at me, metallic green eyeshadow glinting.

"Is that true?" she finally asks.

"I want her to live, and she will!"

"I WON'T! I WON'T!"

His eyes look hurt. He avoids eye contact, staring at his knees as he says, "Then I guess my death will be in vain."

We sit in silence.

My hand slides across the couch, and my fingers lace with his.

"You have to try. If it comes down to us, it has to be fair game."

He hesitates, then finally nods, "Ok."

I nod back, "Thank you."

I don't want to talk to anyone, so I just squeeze William's hand.

"So, we should probably talk strat-"

I shut him up the only way I know how. With a long kiss.

It leaves everybody speechless, and William bright red.

Satisfied, I lay my head down on his shoulder and smile slightly.

I take a quick nap, and we pull into the Capitol station.

As we're walking side-by-side, he takes my hand. We enter the building together.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISTRICT 4**

**Finn's POV**

Staring at Finnick, trying to imagine what their baby will look like, smiling like an idiot.

I can't help it.

I'm happy for my step-sister.

Finnick raises an eyebrow at me. "Finn?"

"Wha- oh! What's up?"

"Starting to lose it, like your sister? Because there is no way I am cuddling with you."

I chuckle, "_Step_-sister."

"You look related enough for me."

I think about the baby again, and smile.

"Annie told you?" he finally asks.

"YES! CONGRATULATIONS! I'm so THRILLED!"

"I told her to keep it secret! We were going to surprise everyone when you got home!"

"I'm not coming home. You knkow that."

"Not with that attitude, you're not!"

"Not with any attitude."

"Finn, you're not hopeless."

"Not to any of you guys, but to MYSELF."

"Boone Petery won three years ago, blind."

"Yeah, but she had the Careers!"

"Well, you do too."

"Yeah, right."

"You've been doing this for 16 years now, Finn."

"But never with a bunch of people that want me DEAD!"

"Find a central alliance, Finn. If not the Careers, the next best thing."

"Like anyone would ally with me."

"Show them what you can do."

"Sure. Because I can do so much," I say sarcastically.

"You'll do the chair for chariots and interviews. Get sponsors. Find a good ally or two, to get some things, while you get food."

"And I'll win for sure doing that," I roll my eyes.

"You'd be amazed how far you can get."

"I'll pass."

"All you can do is try. Do it for me, you, Annie, and Jr."

"Junior?"

"We don't have a name for him yet."

I sigh, "Fine. I'll try, I guess."

"Good."

I stare out the window, imagining myself as a Victor. I could have my own boat. I could get some expensive techno-help for my spine! I could be out, fishing, on my boat, with Annie and Junior and Finnick. We would walk back home together.

I long for that life.

'Maybe Finnick is right,' I think, 'Maybe I could win this…'


	19. Chapter 19

**DISTRICT 7**

**Nellie's POV**

I watch the colors out the window.

I focus on the table, the walls, the floor.

I look everywhere but at Bruce.

Talk about awkward.

Maybe flirting is harder than it seems. But, it's all for Mikey, so it's OK.

That's what I keep telling myself.

Bruce looks incredibly awkward.

Sorry, but this is a battle of life or death. That's all I can say.

My mentor's name is Perry. She's been forced to give into the Capitol's fashion for photo shoots.

She has dark, purple hair, and still has faded makeup, probably from another magazine cover shoot.

We don't talk much. It's awkward between all of us, including Jase, Bruce's mentor.

I start humming a tune I always used to sing for Mikey.

My singing voice really sucks, though.

I'm so thankful when we finally reach the Capitol. I jump off first. He waits until I'm a good distance away to follow.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISTRICT 11**

**Skeeter's POV**

I've been trying to make Laurel get it: we're DONE. OVER. I _dumped _her for a reason.

On the way, she tries to grab my hand. I shake her off.

She tries to jump on me, so I shove her off. She falls on her back.

She gets up, and puts a finger under my chin, trying to pull my lips to hers, and that's when I blow up on her.

For me, anyways, that crosses a line. Half because that's just plain _creepy_, half because, well… I'm not sure I should say…

Ok, I'll trust you. For now.

I've really only kissed a girl once, and automatically felt sick to my stomach.

I just don't like romance. And, I'm certainly not pretending to be all lovey-dovey. Every man for himself.

So, obviously, when she tries to attack my face with hers, my first instinct is to clench my fist and sock her in the nose.

Blood streams down into her mouth.

I almost expect to be shot, but am not. The crowd has come to love a good fight.

I brush off my pants, and strut away from her.

I laugh at Laurel's pain. 'Now she'll stop creeping on me,' I think. I hope.

But, like usual, I am wrong.

After meeting and giving up on a hopelessly drunk Chaff, she comes back out again. She sits on the opposite side of the couch from me.

"So…" she starts.

"So what?"

"Say you're sorry."

"Why? This is a fight to the death!"

"If we're going to be star-crossed lovers, we have to make it believable!"

"We're NOT STAR-CROSSED LOVERS!"

"We WERE!"

"For less than a week! That's it! I don't love you anymore, and I never will!"

Laurel stomps her feet, "This is all that MISERABLE CHILD'S FAULT! She's GONE, Skeeter! THAT'S IT! It's OVER! You will never get to see her ever again! Get it in your head! She's **dead.** Dead and gone. So, grow a pair and GET OVER IT!"

I can't believe she's saying this.

I make myself take two deep breaths and count to ten. I clench my teeth together so hard it hurts.

"Rue. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. This," I tell her quietly and threateningly. "When I dumped you, she was not on my mind."

"If you're so 'over' her, then prove it. Kiss me."

I'm filled with rage. Anger. Her picking on Rue like that gets on my nerves. I want to get rid of her.

Maybe I am over Rue, maybe I'm not. Honestly, I don't know what to think.

'Come on, Skeeter,' I tell myself, 'Just do it. Prove that Rue was my best friend, but she's gone now, and I'm over her.'

Laurel's blue-violet eyes sparkle as she looks up at my lips and bats her eyelashes.

'Do it. Do it. Do it.' I have to get rid of this voice in my head. I have to do it.

I take a deep breath and force my lips over to hers.

As soon as they touch, I jolt up again. "Nope. Can't do it," I say it to both her and the voice in my head. "Sorry."

I walk away from there casually, but my hands shake. "You will be mine, Skeeter Hoffsteader-Rothman! MINE!"

* * *

We arrive late at night. Like, at midnight.

There are still tons of people waiting for us, though.

As I step off, Laurel tries to grab my hand. Again.

I roll my eyes. Not this again.

A reporter stops us to ask, "So, are you two official?"

"Of course!" she chirps, "My little Skeety and I are _so _happy together!"

I gulp. That's what Poppy used to call me.

"In her dreams," I add quickly.

"You know this is real. You saw what happened on the train," she winks.

"Yeah, I saw. I saw me rejecting you again, and leaving you longing for my affection. I don't know what kind of crazy fantasy you've been having! Besides, lovers don't BAG on each other's' best friends."

"But, you know-"

"I don't want to hear it."

She stomps off. I grin, "Thank you all, and have a great night."

And I walk in after her.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISTRICT 12**

**Charlie's POV**

I step on the train. My partner is immediately sent to the other car with Haymitch.

So, Rory was right. I'm stuck with Mellark.

I just can't talk to him. He killed my best friend.

And, I know Rory would hate me if I even pretend to be nice to him.

"Hey there," he says, "I'm-"

"Shut it, Mellark!"

"Um, I'm sorry, but-"

"No, you don't know me! But you sure knew my best friend, Gale. Until you twisted his neck!"

His face falls. "What else could I have done?" he finally asks.

"You would die for Katniss and Prim, and Wiress and Beetee, all of them! And not him! He has little brothers and a sister to feed, Mellark!"

"I loved Katniss."

"Didn't we all? And, now where is she?" I look around the room. "Oh, that's right. BURIED."

"That wasn't my fault."

"You know in your gut it was."

"She told me to go get food, how did I know Johanna would be there? I killed her, so doesn't it even out?"

"Yeah? Well, Gale loved her too! We all knew it!"

"I didn't kill Katniss."

"You may not have, but you sure as heck killed Gale. His blood is forever stained on your hands, Mellark. You will never be a mentor to me. You'll always be that bloodthirsty animal that wrapped his hands around the throat of the only hope left for Vick, Posy, Rory, and ME! Now, they're all going to starve. And it's all your fault."

"My name is Peeta."

"Maybe it was."

"I am your mentor. Your only hope of getting out alive."

"Yeah, right. Well, maybe I don't want to come back to the mess you've made."

"This 'mess' is not my fault!"

"Well, my mess is. I promised Rory I would never forgive you. And, I'm not one to break my promise."

"Then you don't have to forgive me. But, you do have to respect me."

I think about that.

Then I think about Gale's fresh blood on his hands.

"I just can't do that."

"I've been through this twice. And lived."

"I really don't care. It doesn't matter how many times you've been through this. You just don't deserve respect from me."

"You have no authority to talk to me like that."

"Well, you became a piece in their Games. A double-piece. And, I never will."

He looks crushed. "Please, just talk to me. I need just one friend."

I look him over, and shake my head. "For Rory's sake, I just can't do that."

"Very well."

We sit as far away from each other as possible, and that's when I hear it.

Peeta Mellark, Victor of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games, is stifling tears.

Then, I realize that Charlie Pardo; future Victor of the 80th Hunger Games; is crying into a pillow and didn't even know it.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Charlie's Memories**_

"_Attention tributes."_

_Rory and I exchange a glance._

"_Where's Gale?" he asks. I shrug, "I'm sure he's close!"_

"_I haven't seen Prim this morning, either."_

"_Rory, calm down."_

_He squeezes my hand. "Isn't it weird that he left without telling us?"_

"_He probably wanted to be alone, Katniss being pregnant and all."_

How I wish I would've been suspicious. I wish I would've said something.

_We keep watching. _

"_There has been a very unexpected change." _

_It's Snow. This must be important._

_Rory's eyes are the size of a scared kitten's would be, as he watches the TV screen._

"_Attention all of Panem: these rebels were sparking a plan to explode this whole nation. A revolution that would tear this nation to shreds for nothing."_

_It flickers through the tributes. _

_Katniss and Peeta exchange a look. Finnick puts a hand on her shoulder. Johanna watches all of them, Beetee and Wiress sitting on the beach. Gloss's green eyes flicker with confusion. He and Cashmere exchange a look. Brutus and Enobaria exchange a different look. _

"_We have your plans. Your information. And we, the Capitol have decided to change the plans of the Arena."_

_Brutus looks concerned. Cashmere tries to reassure the Career pack._

"_The loyal ones will be saved. And replaced by the other revolution leaders."_

_Cashmere and Gloss exchange a smile._

_Rory and I slowly turn our heads to face each other. _

_I look into his confused and wildly terrified expression._

"_Gale," it's just one wisp of a word that comes out of Rory's mouth. _

_And there he is._

_Next to a bunch of people I don't recognize, but there he is. _

Why didn't I do something? What could I have done?

"_Get ready, tributes. For your new competition!" _

_They hold on to Gale's wrists: it looks like a tight grip: with a gun pressed to his head, and drag him into the tube. He slams into the glass. He looks bloody; either he fought them (which I wouldn't doubt), or they injured all of them to injure out the playing field._

_They take Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria, Brutus, and also Finnick._

_Why would they save him? Finnick practically screams-_

_I suppose it's just because he's Finnick freaking Odair. Yeah, I forgot. _

_Peeta and Katniss automatically cling to each other. Johanna runs away from them, taking out Wiress on the way. _

_A cannon booms. Already another death. _

_Gale and all the others run. Our poor best friend drips blood, and from then, we know just then it's over before it even begins. _

"_Where's Prim?" it's the first thing Rory has said since we saw Gale._

_Now I know to be suspicious. _

_We run outside together, knocking on the door of Katniss's house in the Victor's Villiage._

_It's a sight I'll never forget. Prim slouched over the table, blood trickling out of her mouth. _

_Rory picks her up, "Prim!" it's a cry that is strangled out of him, imaginary arms squeezing Rory's poor neck. _

_We exchange a look, and I watch Rory's eyes turn a glassy gray with tears. _

_We find Mrs. Everdeen in the next room, crying. _

The guilt eats at my soul.

But, hey, I did succeed with one thing. Rory is back at home, safe from harm.

Did I really succeed? I mean, we're all running out of food and all…

No. I can't say that. I can't say any of this…

_Rory and I are forced to watch as one by one, all of the people we've come to admire slowly die. _

_And, as it goes on, I realize that Gale could do it! He could win! _

_And, it's down to the final two! _

_Rory and I have slowly been rejuvenating at seeing Gale so well._

_By the time it's the final battle, Peeta is already cut up, but Gale is all healed. _

_Then, the mutts come._

'Stop thinking now,' a voice in my head tells me, 'Stop thinking and don't think about it again until you're home victorious.'

But every time I see Mellark, I think about it. Might as well get it out here.

_These humongous rats chase Gale and Peeta around. Peeta climbs up on the Cornucopia, just like last year. The rats tear clothing, and gnaw at the skin on their backs. _

_Every once in a while, you'd hear a scream from Peeta or a grunt from Gale, as the two fight to get on the horn. _

"_GO GALE!" we can't help screaming at the TV, desperately. Gale gets on first and kicks Peeta down, but Peeta holds on and climbs back up._

'Stop thinking.'

"_GALE!" Rory's voice is strained, screaming as loud as he dare. _

_As soon as Peeta gets on the Cornucopia, he tackles Gale. _

_The metal makes noises as the rats gnaw at it with their giant teeth._

_Both know they should run._

_The two battle. Their voices are blurred to me, as my sight begins to cloud._

_All I see is my best friend, with Peeta's strong hands around his neck._

_Gale's mouth gargles with blood._

"_Any… Any way… Any way but this." Gale's words are strained, like Rory's, except, for real._

_Peeta's blue eyes flicker with mercy._

_No matter what Peeta and I want to call it, we both know it's really mercy._

_Gale, already basically dead, slides on his back down the side of the cornucopia._


	23. Chapter 23

_Source: Front page of Capitol Weekly, the most popular Capitol magazine, by an author that uses the penname MarxNightmare:_

**SKEETER AND RILEY STEAL THE SHOW**

**The tributes that hit it off and those that didn't:**

Happy Hunger Games, one and all! This year's tributes have been chosen and shipped off to our beautiful Capitol for the 80th anniversary of our most exciting sport. Some tributes really shone like stars, but others struggled. Be ready to set your bets, because here's what HOT and what is most certainly NOT.

**NOT: **Riley's post-reaping train-run

After visits from her loved ones, twelve-year-old Riley Harrison (District 1) made a teary-eyed sprint to her Capitol train. Even though her District is high, Riley was put all the way to the bottom.

**HOT! **Riley's entrance to the Capitol

After an assumed pep-talk from her mentor, Gloss, Riley was rejuvenated and full of energy. Her joy and happiness won her fans, sponsors, and put her back on top, (along with Gloss, who before, had been drinking.) "It's a great thing, to see them both lively again," says Ebony Harrison, Riley's mother. "After the death of [her brother] Marvel in the Games, both Riley and Gloss saw their worlds crashing before them. …I think they're finally building up again." Good luck, Riley! We love you!

**NOT: **The "sweethearts" from District 3

The two District 3 tributes, Mallory Bailey and William Frisby, were holding hands on their way into the Justice Building. This first love will only last seconds in the Arena.

**HOT! **The District 7 Power Couple

Nellie Parkson was bold and unafraid at her reaping. After her fellow tribute Bruce Thaser volunteered in place of her brother, she gave him a huge kiss. These two are so hot together, and are going to be unstoppable in the Arena.

**NOT: **Finn at the reapings

When we first met 16-year old Finn Fletcher (District 4,) he was just a typical kid: besides the fact that he's in a wheelchair, and absolutely HELPLESS. It's hard here at the Capitol to even out the playing field for all who participate, but with an attitude like Finn's: the helpless, scrawny boy: he's not going to get very far.

**HOT! **Finn at the Capitol

Oh, our Capitol brings out the best in everyone! After arriving, Finn seems a lot more strong on his own. It seems that Finn has accepted the fact that he'll need some help, but he is much more confident and is shaping up to be a true fighter. "He can win," says his step-sister, Victor Annie Cresta. "He just needs to believe in himself."

**NOT: **Tyler Shanine

Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. The District 2 male tribute has so far shown more signs of weakness than of strength. He is supposed to be strong and a fighter (a little like Finn is now) but he has done nothing to prove himself. Tyler has stayed low and in the background, hidden by the shadow of his District partner. The Games are young, but Tyler has a lot to prove to all of us.

**HOT! **Pit Kensy

Pit Kensy, Tyler's partner from District 2, is going to make this Games hard to win for her fellow tributes. She is independent and strong, some great traits to have in the Arena. From the start, she's been confident in herself. She also owns her own sexuality very well, and knows what she's doing, so watch out! "Even I'm a little scared of her," jokes her mentor, Nikko Hollenbeck-Young.

**HOT! **Skeeter Joseph Hoffsteader-Rothman

That's right! The eighteen-year-old from District 11 has proven to be the crowd-favorite, by far. He's strong, sexy, and single: a deadly combination! His district partner Laurel Talbot has proven to be one of the fangirls herself: but was humiliated in front of our own reporters. From his witty remarks on Laurel and their relationship to his sexy smile, the crowd is loving it all. Good luck, Skeeter! May the odds be ever in YOUR favor!

So, who stole the show? We couldn't decide!

All of our tributes did well. Finn impressed us all with his tenacity, Nellie and Bruce got our attention with their amazing intimacy, and Pit blew us away with her absolute fearlessness. Riley's bubbly personality is adorable and lovable, and Skeeter's sarcasm has won the hearts of many adoring fans.

YOUR POLL RESULTS

**Nellie: 13%**

**Bruce: 7%**

**Finn: 18%**

**Pit: 12%**

**Riley: 25%**

**Skeeter: 25%**

_**According to the fans themselves, Skeeter and Riley TIED for fan-favorite! On behalf of all Capitol people, I can't WAIT to see how this affects the Arena!**_

_-MarxNightmare_


	24. Chapter 24

**CHARIOTS!**

**DISTRICT 1**

**Star's POV**

I read the article in the newspaper with Cashmere.

"How can I not be mentioned at all?"

"You need to step it up, big time. During training you need to outshine that Pit girl."

"What about the other two?" I read, "Riley and Skeeter?"

"You can't get romantic with either of them. But I'll bet you can throw the 2 girl off her game with your charm."

"I'll try anything once."

"Good. Now, it's CHARIOT night. The only night I almost enjoyed."

"What do we do?"

Three figures wave to me. One blue lady, a pink lady, and a red lady.

I don't like where this is going.

"Trust them," Cashmere says, "Even if their costume looks stupid. Who else would know anything about the Capitol but some citizens themselves? They're gonna love you, Star."

I nod, and hesitate before going back with them.

They examine my whole body and smile, "Wow, you're in good shape!" the blue lady's nasal voice snickers. "This'll be easy for us."

I think they're all drunk.

"Come, boy," the pink lady takes my hand and her voice seems to slither out of her. "You will be absolutely WONDERFUL."

I hate letting them work on me.

I don't enjoy chariots; I'm in some stupid, sequin-covered suit, that reflects and projects colors everywhere, and it itches my neck.

Riley waves and smiles. Of course she'd be happy. Cashmere's voice echoes in my head, "_You need to step it up, big time."_

So I smile and wave, too.

Training is next. There are so many things to learn, and no time to master them. It's going to be a long week.

Atala tells us the rules and dismisses us. I find Tyler and Pit.

"Careers?" Pit looks me over. "You look pretty strong. Sure, Careers."

"How about me?" asks Riley. Pit scoffs.

"You? Look how tiny you are! You're going to get killed in the Bloodbath!"

"Well then," Riley mutters, and walks off.

The District 4 girl meets us. Maddy, I think. "Hey," she says.

Pit looks her over. "Hey," she finally greets.

"Um, this alliance isn't all you, don't ya know?"

"It is. What are you going to do about it?"

"You're not as great as you think you are," I say, getting all up in her face.

She pushes me down like I'm nothing. "Yes, I am. Come, monkeys."

Tyler and Maddy follow.

"Guys!" Finn wheels over to us. "Hi!" he says.

Pit scoffs again, "Bye," she walks away from him. He looks hurt.

"Umm.. Pit. Come on, he's just-"

"It's weaklings like him that are going to get us all killed! Here's the game plan: we should each pick one weapon and skill and master them, so we can each make out well at the Cornucopia."

I hate to say it, but that's a great idea.

"I'm doing knives," I pipe up.

"I'll go for spears," Tyler says.

"And, I'm doing swords," Maddy says.

"Good, and I'll do bow and arrows," Pit seems satisfied, "SPLIT UP!"

We part ways. This girl is a survival genius. No doubt I'm glad to have her as an ally.

The lady there tells me about throwing knives. I try to follow, and still take a while to understand.

Soon, though, I can hit the bull's eye easy as pie.

I throw the knife, it flies at an amazing speed, and plunks the dummy. I smile. Yes.

Then, out of nowhere, an arrow digs right into my dummy's Bull's Eye!

Pit laughs arrogantly. I hate her so badly.

Then I feel something hit the back of my neck. A spit ball. I scowl, 'THAT'S immature.'

I'm fisrt for private sessions, and I throw knives. It's much easier than I thought.

That night, we watch the scores. Cashmere squeezes my hand. Flickerman comes on, just to simply remind us that the scoring is now out of 20, instead of 12.

I get a score of 14. That's spectacular! "Great job!" Cashmere squeals.

I don't think about the ones that outscored me. For once, I can finally be proud.

**Riley's POV**

Gloss reads the article out loud, me looking over his shoulder and reading ahead.

Gloss and words are not exactly friends.

When we reach the bottom, his cheer startles me, "YES!"

"This is great!"

"We're back on top, baby!" We high-five, jumping up and down.

"We have a chance!"

"We always did!"

"So it was all worth it! Smashing the bottle really worked!"

"Amen!"

We hug. And, I realize Flint was right. I am lovable. And, now I have sponsors, too.

We dance around for just a little longer, enjoying the little victory, until I'm met by two men and one lady, each one of the primary colors. The lady is the blue one.

"Good luck, doll," he says, smiling. "You just have to trust them."

And he's right. I'm wearing a white dress, splattered with colors everywhere.

They paint my arms, my face, my legs.

"This comes off, right?"

The red one cackles, "Of course, dear! Of course it will! Eventually…"

I gulp. I can do this. I can trust them.

And, I smile and wave at the screaming people as our chariot zooms past.

The experience is so surreal, like I'm in a dream…

I decide to enjoy it while it lasts, the wind whooshing and my hair waving.

I giggle, and keep waving to the people.

The next day is training.

After getting rejected by the Careers, which I expected, I go over to the fire-building station, berries, and all the survival skills. I'm gonna need them.

I talk with William, Nellie, and Charlie, deciding that I probably shouldn't ally with any of them.

The week flies by, and I try to learn as much as I can.

Then it's time for private sessions.

I realize I barely even bothered to try a weapon, other than the simple trial periods. I was too busy worrying about other things.

I pick up a spear.

'Now, what did Marvel tell me about this?'

I think. I hear his words, "The key to a good throw is the technique."

I do exactly what I remember him telling me.

I take the position he always described. He actually helped me one time, adjusting my arms and legs until I looked satisfactory.

This feels right to me…

I close my eyes, hoping for the best.

"Any day now," a Gamemaker barks impatiently.

I throw it to hear a loud gasp from everyone in the box.

Did I hit someone or something?

I look up to see the spear on the outer rim of the target.

I try to hide my excitement. I pick up the weapon, taking aim again, ready to hit the target.

The second time I throw it, it lands right next to the center.

The third time I throw it, it lands on the center.

I stand up taller, content, and throwing it at a dummy, and it goes clean through the head.

Satisfied, I skip my merry little way out of there, perfectly satisfied at my score.

"How'd you do?" Gloss asks later that night.

Star and Cashmere are listening, too.

"OK, I guess…"

"Well, that's good. We'll see for real when the scores are shown."

That night, we all gather around the TV.

Star's face flashes on the screen. With a score of 14. Not bad, not bad.

Now, I'm looking at myself. The score next to me flashes, "17."

We all just sit there.

Cashmere reassures Star. They leave the room , to go somewhere else.

Gloss chuckles. Then he laughs. He laughs and laughs and laughs. "THAT'S MY GIRL!"

He hugs me tightly. By now, I'm laughing, too.

We dance around, singing and dancing with joy.

Star looked angry, but, I outscored him, so who cares?

Gloss and I sing and dance without a care. The announcer begins talking. "Our District One and Two females have got the power this year! We'll see you for interviews tomorrow, same time, same place. Good night, Capitol citizens!"

Gloss and I relax and smile. Things are finally going my way.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISTRICT 2**

**Pit's POV**

Nikko and I read the article.

"Well," said Nikko, "Looks like you're doing something right."

"But I need to do more… Multiply it by ten…"

"Focus on chariots first, yeah?"

Yeah. Getting dressed up in a stupid gladiator costume. Woo. Fun.

But I still get the people to love me.

The next day, Nikko and I have a pep talk before Training.

"Don't be afraid to take charge, OK? Do what you think is best."

"A District 2 girl? Leading the Careers? Isn't that a little unheard of?"

"You can do it, Pit. The District 1 kid will buckle like THAT," he snaps his fingers.

"You're right. And I won't say that often. So, no 12-year-old, and NO wheelchair kid."

"You're the boss," he pats me on the back, "Now, get some sleep."

"I'll sleep when I want to!"

He smiles at me, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Your Majesty," but I let him put a hand on my back, and guide me up to my room. I turn off the light and sleep.

That night I start thinking about who I want in the careers.

Skeeter, the fan favorite. Maybe Bruce, the buff volunteer.

I nod to myself, 'This will work fine.'

Star seems bothered when I kick Riley and Finn to the curb without asking. He keeps nagging me about being a dictator.

Boo hoo, I say. BULL SH*T.

I command that we split up into groups. He knows it's genius. I get the bow and arrow, getting a feel for it.

I shoot, and miss.

'What would Daddy say?'

I think about it. I hear his voice, 'Pit, you worthless piece of sh*t! That is unacceptable!' I'm right. I shoot those stupid arrows until I can get the Bull's Eye without even trying.

Finally, I see Star get a knife on his target. Not to be shown up, I shot an arrow on his dummy's Bull's Eye.

For private sessions, I burst in, excited. I see a spear halfway through a dummy and stop immediately. Tyler.

I pick up my bow and arrows. I take a shot. Bull's Eye. Too easy.

I take a running shot, shooting arrows like mad and hitting as many of the Bull's Eyes as possible.

I shoot lights, sparks flying down, and tumble around, ready to attack.

Then, with a salute, I'm out. Highest score for sure.

Star got a 14. Not bad, for an amateur. I laugh.

Then, a shock. Riley got a 17.

A 17! WOW!

If she scored so high, I can't wait to see what I got.

Tyler pulls a 13.

Then me.

And, my number. Also 17.

17? 17? JUST 17? What stupid person would rank ME equal with HER?

17! This is outrageous!

I storm off, not bothering to care about anyone else's scores.

I hear Riley and her mentor Gloss singing and laughing and celebrating.

A voice in my head echoes, "She's my new target."


	26. Chapter 26

**DISTRICT 3**

**Mallory's POV**

"Sorry," says Chip, "But the Capitol people kinda hate you two."

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Easy," William smiles, "We break up."

"Good," I say, "Goodbye."

"No! Not like that! It's going to be dramatic, it's going to be BIG! We'll split up for training and interviews, and in the Arena we'll meet up again!"

"How will we break up?"

"Wait and watch," he says, nodding, "And follow my lead."

"Um… OK."

"But, first," Titania says, "Chariot rides."

"Please tell me they're not dressing us up like robots AGAIN?" I whine.

Titania flashes me a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry, Mallory. You'll survive, though. Good luck."

She sends me on my way.

The costume is heavy and bulky, and I can't walk. I just waddle around, like a helpless penguin.

How can anyone think this is cool?

I just stand still, because of the simple fact that I can't move.

That night, I'm exhausted. William and I walk to our rooms together.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Ha," I scoff, "Good one."

"Will you be OK on your own?"

"I'll be fine."

"Good. You're OK, Malls. You are and were and always will be."

"Thank you."

We hug, and separate.

I have nightmares all night long.

About Brad, Francesca, William, and especially myself.

I don't want to win. But, I guess I have to.

I'm glad when training comes and I can take my mind off of it.

Now, cameras swirl around us as we train.

Didn't Nikko look like an idiot when he turned around and smacked his face on a camera? I, for one, laughed.

William and I gather around the fire-building.

"What are you wearing around your wrist?" he whispers, even though I think he already knows.

"Oh, this?" I look at my silver ribbon. "My token. Sally and Julianna gave it to me."

"Oh." We sit in silence, building fires. Suddenly, William snatches the flint from my hands.

I play along.

And, after a heated argument, I storm off.

For my private session, I tie knots but don't do much else.

I pull out a 7. A better score than I thought.

What's amazing is that little 12-year-old Riley tied with the ever-feared "Redback," as everybody calls Pit, from 2.

Now I know for sure. I'm going to die.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISTRICT 4**

**Finn's POV**

That article proves it.

I have a shot at this. So, I'm going to try.

I hate the Capitol people styling me, but what I hate even more is how they've turned my wheelchair into a giant sail boat, and put a fishing hat on my head.

How incredibly creative.

Just put the wheelchair boy in a boat.

Real original.

I'm so glad and exhausted when it's over, and don't want to train.

The Careers drop me off like a sack of potatoes, like I thought.

So, I make fires.

The District 3 partners break up, after a heated argument. 'Smart.'

Then, I'm hit by something wet and sticky.

A spitwad. Gross.

I go to the sword station. My sword hits the dummy's head.

The crowd of tributes around me is left speechless.

So, I throw the sword again. It doesn't hit a target, but it hits the neck, which is sure to be lethal.

I have so much to work on, so I leave.

"HEY! Hey, Finn!"

I turn around to see the District 12 boy looking at me.

"Um… Hi…"

"Charlie. You're really cool, did you know that?"

I look for tricks but his gray eyes are nothing but genuine.

"Well… I guess…"

He laughs. "Oh, come on! You know you can't make it on your own. Neither can I! But, together, we can last a lot longer."

"What's in it for me?"

"Exactly what I would've asked," he says, "May I turn your attention to the screen?"

I watch as he completes the berry test in record time, and shows me his perfectly painted camouflage against a tree.

'That could be good for me,' I think.

He picks up a weight, and tosses it so it makes a loud noise, startling the District 7 girl.

If you can't tell, I'm awful with names.

I'm in awe of… Um… The District 12 boy.

"That was great…."

"Charlie," he finishes again.

Charlie. Right.

"So, are we an alliance, or what?"

"Sure. Cool!"

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

I watch as Charlie walks away, a swing in his step. I smile, 'There's a cool kid.'

For private sessions, I throw swords and tie knots.

The Careers score usually within the 10-20 range, so I'm perfectly satisfied with a 14. I made out like a bandit this week, a high score and an ally!


	28. Chapter 28

**DISTRICT 7**

**Nellie's POV**

"Sorry, guys, but I didn't come to be star-crossed. I came to win, just like Bruce did. No romance. No way."

Do you have any idea why I'm really saying this?

Sure, to tick off the Capitol, which I always love, but there's another reason.

A reason that hides, deep in the cold heart of me.

I'm afraid I might actually fall for him.

Tell nobody, ever.

That's that. I leave them all there.

Now, if there's one thing I've come to truly hate, it's trees. No, not the actual trees.

Just the stereotype that everything in District 7 is linked to trees.

They can't highlight our builders and engineers, or even the way we look, tall and built, with short hair and purple-ish eyes.

No. They just put me in another frickin' tree costume.

Great, just wonderful.

I want to punch all of my prep team in the face, and I do, when they rip the wax off my legs, my fist instinctively flew up and struck a teal man.

I resist the urge to laugh as he was escorted away.

After a long and angering night of not being able to move my arms, I stretch out on my bed, arms and legs, and sigh.

I run my finger over my token, feeling particularly homesick after smelling it.

The next day is training.

I'm sure to stay as far away from Bruce as humanly possible.

The District 3 couple breaks up, too. So, no more stars are crossing, or whatever.

I learn essential survival skills, and try to throw knives, but fail miserable.

If only there was an axe… I would beat the crap out of something.

District 4 is good with swords.

District 2 is good with a bow. Redback, they call her.

District 12 does weights and berries. District 1 does knives…

I take mental notes on everything.

Including the spitwad that hits the back of my neck.

I look all around me, and find nothing.

I even look up, but the little ninja disappeared.

I don't know what's going to happen.

My score is 6, and in no way is that a good thing. Maybe I can pull a Johanna Mason…

Bruce gets a 16. No doubt the Careers will want him. But, I need to find myself a good alliance, too.

I will. For Mikey, I will.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISTRICT 11**

**Skeeter's POV**

The article opens my eyes.

'I have a shot,' I think, 'And a million fangirls will love me.'

It's all I could ever want. Avenge the deaths of everyone I love, and find people to love me, too.

I decide to take a shot in the dark.

Time to put my game face on, and try.

First I have to go through chariots.

I wear the stereotypical District 11 outfit, a straw hat, and overalls.

I've never worn overalls before, not since Rue and I graduated first grade, but I wear them and think of Blake.

Blake, one of my old babysitters and friends, who died in the 68th Hunger Games at Gloss's hand.

I hate it, now understanding what all of my friends went through in their Games. Rue, and Thresh, and Blake, and Poppy.

Ugh, thinking of them all makes me sick.

I talk with a million people, and decide there's no way I'm going to ally with any of them.

I think of going with the Careers, but decide quickly that's a line I'm never going to cross. The District 1 boy that killed Rue, or the one that killed Blake.

Poppy killed the District One boy in her Games, and we were so proud of her.

Anyways, Laurel finally goes away for a while; obviously I won.

I'm doing camouflage when it hits the back of my neck. I know the feeling immediately.

How could you forget the uncomfortable, gross feeling of a fresh spitball? It's certainly happened to me before; my whole high school life.

I've learned, though, that, even the stealthiest of spitballers can be traced in a simple way, if you look.

There she is, sparkling blue eyes filled with laughter, cheeks flushed, black hair hanging down from the ceiling rafters.

Little Riley Harrison.

She spits one at Redback.

The draft carries it, and it hits her right on target.

I laugh.

Then, she notices me, watching her.

I put my finger on my mouth, winking. She copies me.

That doesn't make us an alliance, does it? Because we're not.

For my private sessions, I do a little of everything, except, of course, the spears. I stay a good 5 feet away from those.

When I see Riley's score, I begin to rethink this whole alliance thing.

I pull a 15, though, a spectacular score. I'm satisfied, and ready for interviews.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISTRICT 12**

**Charlie's POV**

I read the article by myself.

Mellark is on the other side of the room, and his silverware clinks quietly as he eats dinner.

'This thing doesn't mention me at all,' I thinkn. 'Is that good or bad?'

I tap my pencil on the magazine, even though I've already doodled all over it.

"It can be either," Mellark says, swallowing meat.

"What?"

"You asked."

'I must've been thinking aloud,' I think.

"Yeah, you were," he says.

'How am I going to do this?' I think.

I look to Mellark for an answer, though I will never admit it.

"What?" he asks, looking at me.

'Oh. I must've actually thought that one.'

"Yeah."

He chews on his meat, then swallows and says, "Charlie, if you want to ask me something, ask it to my face."

"Never mind," I mutter.

Finally after a pause, he looks straight over at me. "Don't you want Rory's mouth full?" he asks.

I think a second.

I think about Rory, Vick, and Posy with a full table, and can't help but smile. Rory's cheeks full of food, laughing and talking.

"That's what I thought. If you let me help you, I know you can win, and it'll become reality."

I never thought of that.

"You don't have to like me, but you have to listen to me and respect my advice."

I have to do it. For Rory.

"Fine."

I sit across from him at the table, and stuff my face with food.

I was really hungry.

After advice from Mellark, I feel much more confident.

I hate standing in the mining uniform, so very badly.

There was an explosion , in the mines, not so far after my best friend Aylin's Games.

It killed Gale, Rory, Vick, and Posy's father, Katniss and Prim's dad, and even Aylin's father.

My dad lived, and my mom and I thanked the stars.

I still do today.

During training, I look for possible allies. I want to be the first to have an alliance, besides the Careers. I've limited it down. Finn, William, or Bruce.

Somehow I don't think I'd get along well with the 7 boy, and I don't trust William to stay away from Mallory.

As soon as Finn gets the target with a sword, I know who I want.

I show him my berry, camouflage, and weight skills. We immediately have great chemistry.

Then, I get a spitwad right in the back of my neck.

When I look over, that 11 boy, Skeeter, is laughing his head off.

It's annoying, and he's now my number one target.

For my private, I do some camouflage and weights.

I get a 15. Finn gets a 14. The stars are aligned for me so far.

Well, we'll just see how interviews go.


	31. Skeeter's Memories

_**Skeeter's Memories**_

_Blake, Poppy, Rue, Olive, and I sat in the little room, crying together._

_He whispered to Olive, "__Olive, I know it's hard because you're still so young, but I know you can do it. Take the lead. Take care of the kids; set an example for them. Can you do that?"_

_She nodded. _

I still remember part of Blake's speech,_ "Remember. As long as you live, wherever you are, I will be your protective angel. Never give up, yeah?" _

I promised him that. I promised him that I would never forget. And, though I made the promise 13 years ago, I still have to keep it.

_He pressed the necklace into Poppy's palm. _

I don't remember everything he said about it, but I do remember the most important part.

"_It's a sign of peace, unity, and friendship."_

I love to think of Blake's old sense of friendship. His smile was infectious.

I press the fast-forward button through my life, and find the need to press play again at the oddest part.

_I was lying on my knees beside my brother's old crib, crying. "Tim! Please wake up!"_

_Blake was gone forever. I was so young; I had just a little bit of hope for him._

_Rue put a hand on my shoulder, "Skeeter," she whispered quietly._

_I didn't want to listen to her. _

_She helped me up, and we just looked at each other for a second._

_Her eyes filled with tears, and she hugged me tightly for a long time, and didn't let go. I hugged her, too._

My poor brother. My poor little Tim.

My life flies by before my eyes.

"_Look," Poppy said, holding me and Rue close to her, in that reaping room, "Just like Blake said 4 years ago, life is a journey."_

Thinking the words makes me sick.

"_Life isn't about surviving the storm. Heck, no. It's about putting on your ducky rain boots and dancing in the rain!"_

Oh, Poppy. Even when she wanted to be funny, she was wise.

_Poppy handed Blake's necklace to Olive. "This is for you. Hold on to it. Now it represents both me and Blake."_

Poor Poppy. She was doing so well, she was on top in the Arena…

I fast forward a little, just a smidge.

"_Take this," Olive said, "I can't look at it anymore!"_

_She pressed the rough wooden charm into my hands._

"_Olive-"_

"_Skeeter, I need you to please just take it. I feel so bad about what happened, I should've volunteered for her!" Her olive green eyes filled with tears._

"_Olive, please-"_

"_Take it. Hold on to it."_

_She remembered Blake's whole speech by heart._

She never forgot it.

_Olive missed him most of all. She was lost without him. We all knew it. _

_Even when Poppy was happy to finally reunite with Blake, Olive was still devastated._

_She wrapped my fingers around the necklace. "I love you, Skeeter." _

_She hugged me. _

_That afternoon, I sat up on the top branch of the huge apple tree, and Rue and I had a conversation about the reapings. It was both of our first reaping, that day._

I shudder. I don't even want to think about Rue getting picked.

I fast-forward, to Rue after the reaping.

_The three of us: Olive, Rue, and I: all cried together and hugged._

"_I can't believe I did NOTHING," Olive cried, "And WHY?"_

"_Because I didn't want you to, that's why," Rue said, simply, "Don't feel sorry. Be happy. Let go."_

I can still recite the whole speech, and my Rue impression is right on the dot.

_I waited for Olive to leave before I put the wooden, woven-grass necklace into Rue's palm._

"_Oh, Skeeter-"_

"_Look at me, Rue. Into my eyes." I pleaded to her._

_She did as I said. _

"_I want you to have this. Carry Poppy and Blake into that Arena with you, and win for them."_

"_Skeeter, what if I don't?" Rue sobs._

"_You will. You will."_

"_But, please, what if I don't? Tell me it'll be OK!"_

"_If you don't, then I don't want that necklace to remind me of you. My world will fall apart."_

_Tears spilled from those big brown eyes, and she collapsed on her knees._

_I put a hand on her shoulder, "Rue."_

_I helped her up, and we looked at each other for a second. Then I wrap my arms around her, and kissed her on the cheek. _

I still have a scar on my back from the Peacekeepers that dragged me away from her.

I'm about to think of Olive too, but I quickly shut off my mind before it can happen, lying on my stomach and making sad, longing whines.

"_Skeeter!" Rue called after me, her voice cracking as she shouts, "I LOVE YOU!"_

Her last words to me. And I forgot to return them.


	32. Interviews!

**INTERVIEWS: THIRD-PERSON POV**

The tributes stand in a line, as their stylists prepare them for interviews.

Riley coughs when they puff powder in her face.

Star picks at his fingernails, bored, but is smacked by his stylist with a firm warning to "Cut it out!"

Nellie looks around in disgust at the tributes, who are all decorated to look like Capitol wannabes.

Before they know it, the loud voice of old Caesar Flickerman booms throughout, and the audience quiets down to hear him.

He smiles at the cameras, and before Star knows it, he's whisked off for his interview.

"So, Star! Our little volunteer… Any reason?"

'I just want to bring this home. I want the pride and the fame. I'm going to fight till the end."

"I see, what a very admirable trait to see in our young volunteers!"

Star puts on a charming smile.

"So, how about that training score? NICE!"

He knows he needs to sound like a Career. "It's alright. To be honest, I was actually a little off. But, hey… Now they'll think they've got something on me!"

"Nobody can mess with a score like that!"

"They can try." He winks.

"So, how about that Cashmere, eh?"

"She seems resourceful enough."

"So, let's get serious. Just for a second. Who did you leave behind, Star?"

"My Mom, a Victory, of course. And, a freakin' annoying brother."

Everyone laughs, but I'm serious.

"Nobody… Special?"

"I'm a lady's man. I can't just settle for one girl."

"I'm sure they all love you! We sure do!"

His buzzer rings, and Caesar holds his hand up, "Everyone… STAR!" And he knows he did a good job.

Next up is Riley.

Her main stylist Danni fixes the hair under her hat, and smiles. She has to keep up her fan-favorite ego, and she wears leather and a hat that's too big for her.

She stumbles in her black boots with the outrageously high heels, and thinks about Gloss training her, as he yelled at her to run around in heels.

"And now… Give it up for RILEY HARRISON!"

She greets the crowd with a smile.

The crowd goes bonkers.

"Welcome, welcome!" Caesar says, "You are even more breathtakingly beautiful in person!"

"Thank you!" she giggles, "It means a lot."

"So, you're the co-fan favorite! How does it feel?"

"Spectacular! Absolutely spectacular!"

"You're so adorable and sweet! It's already gotten you some true fans!"

"Oh, stop it! Honestly, you're too kind!"

"Black hair and blue eyes. Any boy's dream."

She puts on a cute smile, and giggles.

"And, your outfit! You're so edgy and hardcore, the complete opposite of your personality!"

"I'm a complex individual, my dear friend. Complex."

"So, what were you up to during training?"

"What? Me? At training?" I ask, with a false innocence.

"And 18, how did you manage that?"

"Th combination of my shenanigans during and surprising display during private sessions. I'm tough, Caesar. Tough and tricky."

"Now, what's going on between you and other co-fan-favorite Skeeter Hoffsteader-Rothman? We saw you two laughing together!"

"Who?" she asks, and suddenly remembers that it must be the 11 boy.

The Capitol laughs.

"No sparks flying there, then!"

"No way!" Riley shouts.

"So, how about Gloss?"

"He's a great friend of our family. I'm so thankful he's there for me. I trust him to get me out of this.

The crowd lets out a simultaneous, "Aaaaww!"

It shows Gloss, smiling at the cameras.

"So, let's get serious."

Riley gulps. Gloss tried to brace her and to be as strong as possible, but it would never compare to the real thing.

"Have any of your past family members been in the Arena?"

She nods, "M-My brother. Six years ago." She gets it out without tears.

"Right. Marvel, is that right?"

Riley tries to focus on not retching, but she nods.

"Care to tell us about it?"

"He was very popular. Very loved. By all of us. He was such a wonderful brother. He got a great training score, and was handsome at interviews, and just living the dream in the Arena."

She's surprised that the words come so easily, "But then we lost him. Even so, we were really proud of him."

She locks eyes with Gloss in the crowd, and tries to calm herself down by singing, "Steal, away… Let's steal away…"

"Watcha thinkin' about, doll?"

"His friend sang me a song," she gets out, and sings a little of it for the whole world to hear. Then the buzzer rings and Caesar presents Riley one last time, "Everyone Riley Harrison!" They all applaud.

Skeeter is appalled. He knew that this girl was no good, but the fact that she's related to Marvel sets him off. He clenches his fists, ready to kill her.

She runs off the stage and into Gloss's arms. "You were spectacular," he whispers.

Pit is extremely upset with Riley's interview.

'I don't need fans. I need sponsors."

She's wearing a white, feathered dress, and a golden headdress.

She feels actually pretty for once, all made up with red shiny lips and dark eye-shadow around her brown eyes.

"Everybody, it's… PIT!"

She smiles, walking out casually.

"Boy, do you clean up well?"

"I do," she smiles.

Her interview goes well, and they talk about her home-life.

"We in the Capitol have given you our very own nickname: 'the Angel of Death.'"

"Angel of death," she replies, in awe.

I put on a malicious smirk. "I like it."

"And, your fellow tributes have also given you a nickname of their own, too."

"Oh, really?"

"They're calling you, from your reaping dress, the ever-feared Redback!"

"Oh, really…" Pit suddenly feels defensive.

"Who came up with that one?" She thinks of training with Nikko, when he told her not to be angry.

"William Frisby," he says, "District 3 tribute." Pit controls her anger, William cowers in his boots.

"How very… Adorable." She clenches her fist and teeth.

She smiles for the cameras and walks off casually, stomping as soon as the cameras are off of her and proclaiming to Nikko, "That boy will be dead in my hands."

William tries not to cower, as his name is called and he walks out for his interview.

"So, William, we're all wondering: how did you gether the courage to give such a nickname to the Angel of Death?"

"Actually, Caesar, I like to nickname all the tributes. An old tradition I had with my best friend. I never meant to offend anyone. But, if I managed to piss off Pit in the process, good for me."

"You've got guts, kid. Courage, and a lot of gut.

"Don't count me out."

"So, everybody's been wondering: what's the deal between you and your District partner, Mallory?"

"I came here to protect her originally, but then she just became such a diva! She's now my main target; the little bitch."

He laughs, "What an interesting scenario!"

"Sure is."

They go into the Arena and the slums.

"So, William, let's talk about the Games, shall we?"

"What about it?"

"I've come to understand you've lost a loved one already in the Games?"

"Yeah."

He's shocked. 'Dammit, how did I not see this coming?'

On the outside, he remains calm.

"Francesca. She was my best friend back home. She got second place. She was so so close…"

William's mind is transported back to the memories of his all of his loved ones.

"That's all I can say," he finishes.

"Really? Is it really all?"

He nods, "It's all I can make myself say."

In his mind, he screams out all of the apologies to his loved ones, dead and alive, but on the outside his face is concrete as he stands with Caesar.

And William walks off before his buzzer rings.

"Next up… MALLORY!"

She walks on, feeling uncomfortable in her short, low-cut dress.

"You look spectacular, dear."

"Thanks," she says awkwardly. She resists the urge to tug at her dress.

"So, we all want to know: what do you think about your William now?"

"MY William?" she sneers, "He's a jerk, who's just going to die at the Cornucopia. I, for one, can't wait to get some blood on my hands." She's lying through her teeth.

"You should team up with our Angel of Death," he says.

'NO WAY!' Mallory wants to scream, but she says, calmly, "Sorry, Caesar, but the word "death" is in there for a reason."

"Well, the situation will solve itself eventually, now won't it?"

"Yes, it will."

"So, what did you enjoy doing back home? Any possible Victor's talents?"

"I play the xylophone, in my free time."

"Xylophone? Well, isn't that interesting?"

She giggles, "I guess. You just have to go like this…" she shows him, batting on air-keys with pretend mallets, and thinking of her brother. She stops abruptly.

Caesar asks her gently, "Missing home?"

"No. Not really. I mean, I do miss my friends, but I mostly miss Brad."

The Capitol wants to skip the subject of her brother, so Caesar points out her token, "What a nice ribbon you have on."

He holds up her wrist for the cameras to see.

"My best friensd gave it to me. Sally and Julianna." She addresses them, "I love you guys! I'm proud to be sporting the ribbon, a token of our friendship. See you two later!"

The crowd lets out an, "Aaaw…"

The buzzer rings, and Mallory runs off, finally tugging at her dress.

"Everyone… Give a warm welcome to FINN!"

Finn smiles, loving the applause he receives.

"Hi, welcome, welcome!"

He smiles, whooping along with the crowd.

"So, Finn! How are you feeling?"

"I'm AWESOME!" he laughs.

"So, your step-sister, Annie is a Victor! I'm sure she's given you some winning advice, mmm?"

Finn laughs, "She told me…" He grins, "Finn will win."

"So, is that your battle slogan?"

"Of course! FINN WILL WIN! FINN WILL WIN!" he gets the crowd chanting along, "FINN WILL WIN!"

Finn doubles over laughing, and Caesar laughs along, "Very clever!"

"I owe you one, Annie!" He sits up straight, looking as charming as possible.

"How about Finnick? What winning advice have you gotten from him?"

"He's super-confident in me, and just tells me to keep my head up. It's really helped."

"So, in training, you stuck to the 12 boy, mostly. Do we smell an alliance?"

"Possibly. We'll see what happens."

Finn hopes in his head that it's a definite thing.

"Yes, we'll see. So, what are they going to do about your disability in the Arena?"

"They're giving me a stick, so I can keep myself upright, and from exploding. Then, it's just me on my own, I guess. I'll finally come home, and just maybe they'll be able to fix me so I can stand! Then I can get a boat of my own, and go fishing all the time!"

"Wow, what a plan!"

"I'm serious! It's a little discouraging... Being the third wheel for Finnick and Annie." He smiles, "No pun intended."

Everybody laughs, and Caesar speaks, "That's very brave, Mr. Fletcher. So, you and Annie are close?"

He nods, "And, Finnick, too. To think, we've always been a troublesome threesome, and soon, we'll all be Victors together, too."

"And you'll be unstoppable, Finn!" his buzzer rings, "Give it up for him, everyone.. .FINN!"

And the crowd chants, "FINN WILL WIN! FINN WILL WIN!"

The other interviews come and go, Nellie nervously crossing her legs and tapping her foot.

"Here comes… NELLIE!"

She walks on stage, feeling slutty, but still smiling.

"So, what's going through your head right now?"

"I'm just.. Thinking about home. My job axing, my little brother, all of it."

"Oh, yes. Missing home is one of the hardest thing to overcome in the Games, isn't it?"

"I guess it is."

"So, about you and your District partner, Bruce. Is it true that you two have history?"

"It is, true, actually. You know, we're in the same years, we were friends. We were axing partners, but we have no romantic history and still don't. We were always just friends, and are now nothing but mere acquaintances. Like, that's it."

"Well, doesn't that settle it, folks? No star-crossed lovers in THIS arena!"

"No, there aren't."

"So, how about we talk about your brother?"

"OK. His name is Mikey, he's 12. He means the world to me. Everything you see me do in the Arena, you see me doing for him." She smiles, hoping that Mikey's smiling, too.

"How sweet!" a buzzer rings.

"Everybody, NELLIE!"

She runs off.

Bruce watches her interview from the other room, and feels hurt.

He never thought Nellie, of all people, would abandon him so easily.

He's startled when Pit greets him with a smile, and invites him to join the Careers.

Bruce accepts the offer, feeling very torn about what to do with Nellie.

Skeeter hates his interview, and feels like a clown.

As he walks on the stage, a new feeling surges through Skeeter's body. Adrenaline, that puts a spring into his step, that increases as he hears the crowd going wild, screaming and clapping and jumping around.

"Wow! What an entrance!"

Skeeter smiles, sitting down in the chair across from Caesar.

"So, Skeeter, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great, Caesar! Just great!"

"Looks like it!"

"Living the dream!" That's a lie.

"So, Skeeter, everybody's been in suspense. You and Riley. Yes or no?"

He gets back at her, "Who?" he asks, in his best Riley voice.

Everybody laughs louldly. "I'm tough, Caesar. Tough and tricky," the crowd's laughter is so loud, Skeeter thinks his eardrums may explode.

It shows Riley backstage, rolling her eyes, but smiling.

"Love ya, doll," Skeeter winks. He's lying through his teeth, but makes it as believable as possible.

"So, no sparks."

"No way!" he mocks her some more.

"How about you and Laurel? Any details there?"

"We-well," he lowers his voice again, "We dated for a very short while, then I realized what a jerk she was and is, and I dumped her. She's been chasing me ever since."

"So, no sparks there, either?"

"Absolutely not."

"Now, back to seriousness, here."

The crowd goes silent.

"I hear the past couple of years have been hard for you."

"Yeah. Really, my whole life has been. I lost my best friend Blake and my little brother Tim in the same year. Some time later, I lost my other good friend, Poppy. Then," he sighs, "I lost my long-time best friend and childhood sweetheart, Rue. AHEM, Harrison." He means it as a warning, but everyone laughs like it's a joke. It makes Skeeter angry.

"Then, just recently, I lost the last one left, Olive." He's struck with guilt, and tears form in his eyes which he blinks away. "My own family has turned against me, by now. They just don't like me, back home."

"Well, Skeeter, we love you here at the Capitol, and once you win this thing, you'll never be excluded again, how does that sound?"

The crowd goes wild again, and Skeeter smiles, energy returning to him. "Sounds GREAT!" he smiles.

They applaud and shout and whistle as the buzzer rings.

Skeeter looks for Chaff, but finds him sleeping like a rock, so he just sits in the corner, thinking about Rue, even though he knows better than anyone that it's dangerous.

The last interview is Charlie's, and he decides to play it cool, not really feeling the energy.

"So, Charlie, how are you feeling, boy?"

He thinks of what his mentor told him, "Tell them what they want to hear."

Charlie smiles, "A little nervous. But, good."

"So, you say you're nervous… Who's your biggest competition?"

The word comes out instinctively, without him thinking, "Redback."

Pit fumes back stage.

"Well, doesn't look like she scares you that much!"

"I guess, not really." He sits up as tall as he can. He decides to keep it secret that she really does scare the crap out of him.

"So, you and Finn. Yes or no?"

"I guess we'll see."

"Good enough. So, who's at home for you?"

"My good friend, Rory Hawthorne. We've been friends since I can remember…"

"Oh, yes. So, is that awkward, between you and your mentor, Peeta?"

"I'm never going to forgive him for Gale. But, we made a promise. If I respect him, he can get me out alive, and the Rory and his siblings, Vick and Posy, will get food. That's the only reason I'm listening to Mellark. It's all for you, Rory! I still can't stand Mellark! I'll never talk to him again, after this. I promise."

Everybody nods.

"So, your mentor, Peeta, has also fought hard in the Arena. Are you afraid that may make you a target for the 7 tributes, Nellie and Bruce?"

"Bring it on!" he shouts, meaning it as a challenge, and thinks, 'Unless I'm consumed by Nellie's sexiness,' he chuckles to himself.

The crowd goes silent.

'Crap, did I think out loud again?'

"It appears you have," Caesar says with a laugh.

'Crap. I must be bright red.'

"You're only blushing a little!" Charlie is so thankful when his buzzer rings, and runs away from there as soon as he can.

_**A/N: YAY FOR LONG CHAPTERS! Any sponsoring/predictions? REVIEW. Please, if you liked it! Thanks!**_


	33. William's Memories

_**William's Memories**_

"_That one. That one can be… Little Engine." I point to the tiny District 6 girl on the screen. Not only is she one of the littlest, but she's also the District 6 girl, and I feel proud of that nickname._

_Francesca puts her finger on the tall boy from 9, "He can be Lanky."_

"_Good one!" I say, and we laugh together. "It's your turn to crank the TV, William!" Sally says, handing me the crank to the little television. _

"_I really wish we could go to my place," Freddy says, "But my parents would have a hissyfit. I like it here a lot better. It's more homely."_

"_Thanks for saying that, but you're rich, Freddy!"_

_She shrugs, "It doesn't mean much if you don't have friends."_

_I crank the television, and we point to tributes and nickname them._

"_Do you want me to crank?" Mason asks._

"_Hi Mason," Freddy says._

"_I'm OK," I say, "You've had a long day of work, you should rest."_

"_But, I want to," he's only 16, but Mason has done all of the work to support the children and elders of the slums._

"_No, Mason, I can do it."_

_But he takes the crank anyways._

Mason really was good to us. He did so much work, put in so much labor, Mason really did everything he could to feed us.

Freddy and I always used to nickname the tributes. We never bothered to learn who they really were, except for, of course, the ones that we knew from 3.

I've been naming them all this year, too. Even Redback, who I'm sure is out to kill me.

Freddy was my best friend, even though she was years older than me, and one of the wealthiest District 3 citizens there is.

_Tanner sneaks outside, and sits next to her._

"_Hi."_

"_Tan! I told you not to come out here!"_

"_I'm wearing my winter things, don't worry."_

"_Yes, but that's not the point. Mom and Dad won't be happy if you're gone."_

"_Do you think I care?" he looks up at the sky. _

"_You're awful," she says with a laugh._

_Mason's arm slows, and the TV picture gets more and more static-y._

"_Take a break, Mason. Sit down, have some food." Freddy hands him a pair of gloves and a cup of soup._

_He offers the soup to Julianna, Sally, Tanner, and then me before he finally takes a bite._

_Then he offers it again and takes another bite._

_Francesca smiles and pats him on the back. "Eat your soup, Mason. Get some sleep."_

_Mason nods, the steam from the soup fogging his glasses._

_When he's all done, Tanner and I snuggle up against Freddy, and we all sit and look up at the stars._

Mason really was a good guardian. He was noble and trustworthy, and always thought of us more than himself.

Now I suddenly understand why he was selected to be a drum major, and why he got a scholarship.

Mason really was a great leader.

I shake my head, 'I can't think like this.'

_I watch the TV. I'm only six. Tanner is ten._

I didn't understand what it meant, when Freddy volunteered as tribute. I didn't understand how, or why.

"_FREDDY!" Tanner shouts. Mason cranks the TV faster and faster as the final battle between Freddy and the District 11 boy, who we've nicknamed Sprout, begins._

Any other year I think I would've been more interested than horrified.

"_Are those LIGHT SWORDS?" Mason asks, looking at the picture upside down._

"_You watch," a voice says, "I'll crank."_

_Mason shakes his head, "Thank you, but no, I can do it." He cranks faster and faster, and the picture becomes clearer._

"_That's no way to talk to a Victor."_

_We all look up to see a gentle man who we all recognize immediately: Beetee._

"_Why are you here?" Mason asks._

"_You look to be having trouble."_

"_I'm OK," even as a senior, Mason's never let anyone do his work for him._

"_No, no. Sit," he commands in a strict voice. _

_Mason sits, and Beetee cranks the television for us._

_Freddy's pigtails fly in the wind as she cuts up Sprout._

_He's defenseless, helpless, until he cuts off the arm with her sword, and then falls backwards._

_She still won, though. She stumbles back, and Tanner screams as she steps on the sword with the high-tech boots she's wearing. The boots blow up, and she's suddenly disappeared, showers of red splattering the cloud on which she lies._

_We all just stare at each other._

_And, without a word, we all lay back and look up at the stars._

I bury my head in a pillow. What a disaster. And, of course I never understood what it really meant: that Freddy would be gone forever.

No, little 6-year-old William didn't understand it, and he didn't understand why Brad shut off to the whole world.

Now, 14-year-old William turns off the old reruns, and weeps.


	34. Chapter 34

**PART 5: THE NIGHT BEFORE**

**Star's POV**

'This is it,' I think, climbing into bed, 'the night before your huge victory.'

I don't care how delicious that chocolate cake looks. I'm not eating it. Riley can stuff her face for all I care; she sure wanted it.

I fall asleep easily, having sweet dreams of victory.

The next day, I wake up ready and full of energy, so ready to kick some ass!

Riley, though, looks energetic but now as much as me. She eats a large, harty breakfast. I do, too.

Before I know it, I'm in that room with Cashmere.

"You got this," she says, "You got this."

"I know, I know."

"Good luck, Star. You're going to be great."

I nod.

"Make us proud. Me, your mother, your brother… All of us. We're rooting for you."

"I doubt that," I say, "Flash looked like he was ready to kill me."

She smiles, "He's just worried for you, Flash, like an older brother should be."

I roll my eyes, "He's just jealous."

"Be careful, Star. He really cares about you."

"Sure. Whatever."

I climb into the tube, and wait to be lifted up into the Arena.

**Riley's POV**

After my interview, I watch Skeeter mocking me. He says something about Rue, and I already know he wants revenge. And that revenge is going to be my blood.

After he talks to Caesar, he sits in the corner alone. I listen closely and hear him humming four notes, in a cycle, over and over again. He stares off into space, blankly.

What is he thinking about? Marvel? Rue? Me? Who knows?

I'm scared of Skeeter, he's 18 and towers over me.

Gloss takes my mind of it.

That night, I can't sleep, so I sneak up to the rooftop.

I poke my head up to look for people.

"This is so cool, Charlie!" Nellie smiles.

"Go ahead. Stick your hands right there."

"Ok!"

"So… About that alliance…"

"Yeah. I'd like it."

"Good. So we have a game plan for tomorrow. You grab supplies, and I'll take Finn and hide him. Then, I'll be there to back you up."

She smiles, "Good. Let's get some sleep."

Charlie smiles, "Good idea."

They leave, and I finally sneak out.

I look up at the stars, and play with the baby blue ribbon, my token.

Marvel always used to say how he loved the color blue. It worked, because he had beautiful blue eyes that always stood out when he wore blue.

He always told me how he loved it when I wore blue, too.

Why am I thinking about this, why now, of all times?

I miss Flint and Jasper and Marvel especially, feeling homesick.

I look around. Nobody. So, I allow myself to burst out into tears.

What reason do I have not to cry? I'm scared for my life, and all of the ones I love are gone.

"Steal away… Let's steal away… No reason left to stay…"

I feel calm, not crying so loudly as before. I whimper quietly for who knows how long…?

* * *

I wake up in my own bed. "What? Where- What?"

I'm confused. When did I come back down here? I'm still wearing my clothes from last night.

'Did I sleepwalk or something?'

I can't waste my mind. I get up thinking about that chocolate cake.

"No dessert for you two!" Cashmere had said, "Sorry!"

I begged them to just let me have a little taste, but the mentors: and escort: all shook their heads.

Then I felt a touch of icing under the table. Gloss, who was sitting across from me, winked.

I took the cake from his hand and wait until Star left and Cashmere wasn't looking to put it in my mouth. It was so good. I wanted more but couldn't have it.

I tend to eat when I'm nervous, so I have a huge breakfast.

Gloss is the last one I have to say goodbye to.

He looks me straight into the eyes.

"I'm going to try my very best to get you home. We can do this."

We high-five, and hug before it's time for me to leave him for the Arena.

'I don't want to do this. I'm too young to die…'


	35. Chapter 35

**Charlie's POV**

I already know that I can't sleep.

The real question is, how can I eat up the hours until morning? I'm walking down the hall when I trip on a bottle of red paint, and fall on my butt.

When I look inside, I see a supply closet filled with art supplies. Ah, so this is Mellark's secret art stash. And, lucky me, I see a big container of metal cans: spray paint. More colors than even I could ever imagine, and that says a lot, because I'm very imaginative.

I grab the crate and make my way up to the roof.

I open up my notebook to a sketch, and get to work.

I don't know how I do it, to be completely honest.

When I set to work on a wall, my arms just move. When I draw, I do it without thinking… It's crazy.

I feel like I'm at home again, in the dark, with my paints, just like old times.

I half expect the mysterious thief who I've come to know as Sylvester to crawl out from behind the wall and nag me about how I should be careful.

Of course, he doesn't. I'm pretty sure he's dead, by now.

When I finally finish, I take a step back and look at my art. Suddenly, I hear screaming, "Where The HELL are my spray paints?!" Mellark storms up the stairs, and I chuckle to myself. This is perfect.'He runs up just as I put the last touch on my signature.

"CHARLIE!" he grabs the crate, "Why the hell did you take these-" he looks up at the wall. "Woah," his voice is 20 notches quieter. We both just stare at it.

"Did you make this?" he finally whispers.

"Pretty cool, ain't it?"

"Wow… I'm speechless…"

I look it over again, from top to bottom. The neon block letters that say, "Wall of Tributes," and my handprint in the very top corner in bright red, with my signature under it in permanent marker and the number 80.

"Come on," I finally say.

"What?"

I pick up a neon yellow can of paint. "Give me your hand."

"You want me on your wall?"

"You were a tribute, weren't you?"

I spray the paint on his hand, and he sticks it on the wall. Then I hand him a marker and he signs under it, _Peeta Mellark: 74__th__ and 75__th__._

"Nice."

"Thanks. Now, you should be thinking about bed, if you can."

"I'll be down soon… I think…"

I see a small hint of a smile from him. "Good night."

Just as Peeta leaves, Nellie comes up.

"Hey."

"Hi," I immediately blush.

"Charlie, right?"

To say I have a crush on Nellie would be right on the money, even though I know it's dangerous.

"Oh, Charlie," she says, gesturing to the wall, "This is beautiful. Did you make it?"

I nod, "Yep. Do you wanna be on it?"

She smiles, "Yeah!"

I spray purple on her hand.

"This is so cool, Charlie!" she says.

"Go ahead. Stick your hands right there."

"Ok!"

There's a short silence as Nellie puts her right hand on the wall.

She signs below it, _Nellie Parkson: 80__th_

I notice that she's left-handed.

"So… About that alliance…" I start nervously.

"Yeah. I'd like it," she smiles.

"Good. So we have a game plan for tomorrow. You grab supplies, and I'll take Finn and hide him. Then, I'll be there to back you up," I suggest.

"Good. Let's get some sleep."

I know that I won't, but I nod, "Good idea."

Even when I try to sleep, I have nightmares about Katniss, or Gale, or even myself.

I wake up from another nightmare tired and sluggish.

I eat some breakfast and find myself in the launch room sooner than later.

"Do this for Rory," Peeta says, "For Vick and Posy. For Gale and-" he gulps, "Katniss."

Peeta. I called him Peeta. Uh oh.

"Right. Thank you."

He waves, "You can do it."

I climb into the glass tube, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Here I go, to my probable death.

**Nellie's POV**

Charlie thinks I'm hot. It takes me back for a second.

Of all the tributes, the last one I would've thought to love me, a girl from _7, _would be him. But, hey, if I want to be the flirt, I have to go along with it.

It'll be easy; I can kill him Day One.

But, I saw him do that edible plants test. I realize how ignorant I am to plants. I saw him paint that beautiful camouflage and realize I suck at art.

My best way to survive wound be an alliance with Charlie. And, if I have to love the boy to do it, I can pretend.

I hear his mentor screaming and running up the stairs to the roof. Well, not I'm curious. I follow.

I go up the stairs just as Peeta comes down.

I approach Charlie, and talk to him casually, like I would talk to Bruce.

Something reeks. It's then that I look at the wall.

It's really a sight to see, something that I would have trouble explaining to anyone without them seeing it beforehand.

After talking with Charlie, it's clear to me that he is also intending to add Finn to the alliance, which is weird to me. The boy can't even walk.

Whatever. Maybe I can be two-faced and get sponsors.

I sleep well that night, actually.

So suddenly, it feels, when I'm in the launch room.

"Nellie, Nellie, Nellie," Perry says, "You are strong and so sexy. Flirt until you win, right? Don't be afraid to kill." It's good advice.

"Me? I'm fine."

We hug. She smells of Capitol perfume and make up.

When I watch her face from the launch tube, I see a glimpse of the Perry I used to know.

Roaming District 7, with extremely short hair and bright eyes. She always had an axe handy, just in case.

Even though she's all dolled up, it makes me think of home.

I know that the real, District 7 Perry is still there under all of that stupid make up.

Either that, or I've just gone insane, which is possible.

I'm not ready to go into the Arena.

Well, everybody has to face their fears sometime…


	36. LET THE 80TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!

**Pit's POV**

I sleep well. I dream of my Victory.

The last tribute, William, is finally dead in my hands. The cannon booms and I win.

I go home to a life of riches and fame, hot boys all over me.

For once, I'm popular; I'm liked.

The victory is so sweet, I can practically taste it.

It's mine for sure.

I'm ready for the Arena, whatever it is.

"Do get in your own head," Nikko advises, after helping me into my jacket. "And, don't kill off the Careers right away. They can be useful to you."

"I know what to do."

"Sure you do," he says sarcastically.

I smile, knowing he's just teasing. Or, at least, he better be.

He hugs me tightly for a long time, and I realize I've come to like him, and find comfort knowing that he's going to be the one fighting for me.

Not that I would need him…

Oh, yes I do. I need him and the other Careers to keep my head in the game, keep me focused.

But, I'm telling nobody. Nobody.

The adrenaline pumps through my whole body as I start to rise up into my Arena.

**Skeeter's POV**

My goal tonight; to try to sleep.

And, I do, for about five minutes. My nightmare felt like five hours.

I stumble out of bed and put on a shirt and a pair of jeans. After grabbing a flashlight, I groggily, stumble up on the roof to get fresh air.

I turn on my flashlight and shine it all around. The first thing I notice is the wall.

Somebody's painted it, recently, because it still smells.

"Tribute's Wall," it says, and I guess it was made by Charlie.

He left the pens and paint up there, so I spray on neon blue and stick my hand right on. I sign below it.

Peeta, Nellie, Charlie, and now me. I wipe the paint on my pants. Nobody really ever has to know. The wall seems bare now, but just give it five years.

Not a lot of Careers come up here. It's a little like an 11 12 kind of thing.

'Was Rue up here?'

I'm 99% sure she was.

I hear a noise suddenly. Some high pitched, squeaking noise.

"Probably an animal," I tell myself, drawing on my pants with a marker. I relax.

I don't know how long I've been staring off into space, humming, scribbling designs on my pants. I snap out of it after hearing the animal noise again. This time, I hear it more than once.

No, this is no animal.

It's a whimper.

When your best friends have been girls all your life, you come to know the sound.

This particular whimper sounds scary-close to Rue's. I just feel even more homesick.

'I can't cry,' I think, but I do. I cry and cry and cry, and I think I cry and hum at the same time.

This goes on for a long time, as Blake, Olive, Tim, and even Thresh enter my thoughts.

Finally, I sit up and rum my eyes. I've been rubbing them so much lately the skin all around has become dry and irritated.

I go towards where I heard the whimpers, but instead of finding the 12 girl like I thought, I find Riley.

I can't believe it. This is the child that is ALWAYS HAPPY.

For the cameras, at least.

She quietly sings to herself, and then her voice fades and she dozes off.

'She can't just sleep up here,' I think, 'Can she?'

I leave, but as my foot touches the last step my sense of guilt catches up with me.

I run back up, and pick her up like I always do to Rue's little siblings.

I cradle her in my arms for a second, as I start down the stairs.

She is really little.

'No… You can't think like this. Her brother is the one that killed Rue. She has it coming to her.'

But, for now, I decide to be nice.

I carry her to her room and set her down in her bed. I slip off her shoes, and pull the covers over her.

Out of instinct, from when I always tuck in Rue's siblings, I kiss the top of her forehead, and immediately turn red. Nobody has to know. Not about any of this.

I look at her once before shutting off the light. So perfect. Her cheeks flush so perfectly, it reminds me of a baby doll. Or, even a baby.

A precious baby.

I close the door.

What a shame it is that she's going to be dead tomorrow.

Chaff is a terrible mentor. Before I'm about to go to the Arena, he's drunker thank a skunk. Honestly, his alcohol problems have turned his brain to mush.

So, I get in the tube, and just stand, when I realize I have no token. I search my pockets and find the marker from last night. 'Close enough…' I think, as the doors close around me.

I'm risen up, and take a good look at the Arena.

They've really run dry of ideas, it's just a forest. Of all things they could've done, this is stupid. Pine trees form huge forests. But, whatever could be roaming in those forests, well…I don't want to find out.

I end up right by the Cornucopia. 'I could get a knife…'

"60…59…58…57…56.."

An explosion. The District 5 girl. Her blood gets on Mallory, and she screams, "EW!" but stays put.

Good for me, one less competitor.

"51…50…49…48…47…46…45…44…"

The energy flows through me. Adrenaline. I'm ready to fight for this.

Fight to win. Fight to go home. Fight to be loved.

"35….34…33…32…31…30…"

Laurel stares at me. I'm afraid she's going to follow me.

"25…24…23…22…21…"

I see a small, metal disk, shining in the mouth of the Cornucopia. 'What the hell is that…?'

"10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1."

"Let the 80th Annual Hunger Games BEGIN!"


	37. Finn's Memories

_**Finn's Memories**_

_Annie's best friend Ali just got picked as tribute in the 68__th__ Annual Hunger Games._

_Finnick looks worried, and Annie looks me in the eyes. "Finn, could you find a token for Ali?" she asks. _

_I was extremely small but distinctly remember grabbing a new toy boat that my cousin Skipper gave to me. If you wind it up, it floats across the water._

I will never forget Annie's screams that day.

Her best friend, gone in the Arena.

Finnick really did everything to comfort her.

Now, I never knew Ali that well, but I knew her well enough to know that she was a master fisher.

_I wheeled into that scary room and smiled at her. I smiled for as long as I could stand to do so._

_She was confused at first, but seemed to know who I was by my introducing myself._

_I told her that I believed in her._

I don't remember much else, but I do remember her telling me that by the time I was 16, I'd be a pro.

Well, yeah, I suppose I am.

_Ali was really impressed with the boat. It made me feel proud._

_She told me I was brave, and that made me happy._

_The only other thing I remember seeing of Ali is her in the river with her ally, Ivy. The two girls sail the boat around together and laugh._

_Finnick keeps Annie entertained with a game of cards._

"_Come on, Finn, join us."_

I was much too curious when I was four.

_The volume is down on its lowest setting; number 1. _

If a group of Peacekeepers would have stormed in, I think that they would both would've been killed.

Thank goodness they weren't.

_I see Gloss, the District 1 boy, and the other Careers, and they hide in the bushes that surround Ali's hiding place._

_Gloss has a wicked grin on his face, sword in hand._

_He charges at them, Ali grabbing the boat._

_Ivy and the girl from two roll in the water, and I watch as Gloss runs his sword right down Ali's stomach. I whimper. _

I will never forget the sight of it, not to this very day.

And, Skipper, my cousin, just watches as she dies. His eyes look sad.

_Ali's blood spills over the boat, and she uses the last of her strength to put it in the water, and it sails away._

_I just stare at the TV with my eyes wide._

"_Finn, are you sure you don't want to play some cards?"_

_I shake as I wheel over to the table and join Finnick and Annie. _

_The sad look in his eyes when we make eye contact tells me that he understands._

That is one day that I will always have to live with. I remember it when I look at the seashell that Annie gave me. She told me once that Ali had given it to her.

Now I carry both of them with me.

_A couple days later, I'm still not comfortable with watching the Games, but I have to._

_Finnick and Annie play a different game, today, but I'm just not in the mood to play._

_I watch the TV. Gloss sits next to Skipper, a look in his eyes that I still can't look past to this very day._

Why was I always watching at the worst times?

_Gloss had Skipper dead before he even woke up that morning. I didn't understand it at first, until he pulled out the sword and it glinted with red._

_I puked right there, on the carpet, and Annie helped me to my room and tucked me in. _

It was a really good distraction, I'll say. Ever wonder why I hate District 1? Well, there you have it.

I lie awake and dread the Arena.


	38. DAY ONE PART ONE

**PART SIX: THE ARENA**

**Star's POV**

I run to the Cornucopia to help fight for supplies. I punch and kick and eventually slice.

I twist the neck of the 6 boy as I dart inside.

Bruce is a killing machine. He picks up a rock and makes his way to the weapons.

I see Riley run away, and that 11 kid run after her. I know she's dead, and go back to fighting.

"STAR! HERE!" Maddy, the 4 girl, tosses me a knife. I put it in my pocket with some other knives.

Pit finds a bow and shoots at people like crazy.

The District 8 girl spits blood on my neck, a sticky, warm spray. Almost like the spitballs in Training.

I can't think about it, as I run back to the mouth with my allies.

"Where's Tyler?" Pit asks. The rest of us look at the mass of dead bodies and we find one that we think is him but don't really want to find out.

I kick aside the body of the 10 boy as Redback takes a handful of supplies, and we fill our backpacks.

We hike to a good spot in the forest, and spend the rest of the afternoon organizing our campsite.

"So," says Bruce, "Where do we go first?"

"Good question," Maddy says.

"I saw Riley running that way," I point, "But the 11 boy was hot on her trail."

The cannons start there, and I count 12.

"Twelve!" Bruce grins, and we all high-five. "That's half!"

"How the hell did we do that?"

"Please, Star, you know that the tributes get weaker and weaker each year," Redback says, "And the Games go faster and faster."

She's right.

"I saw Three go over there," Maddy points.

"12 boy carried Finn over there," Bruce says.

"Yeah, I think the 7 girl went over there, too," Redback adds.

"I vote we go for 3 first," Bruce says, and nobody objects.

"What do we have?"

"All kinds of stuff!" Redback smirks greedily, "Just look at it all!"

"I have knives of all kinds!" I say.

"I got my bow and arrows," Redback grins.

"I got a sword," Bruce says.

"What about you, Maddy?"

"I didn't see any spears," she says.

"I'll bet that damn 12 boy got it…" Pit mutters angrily.

"We set off in the morning," I say, "But, for now, let's have dinner."

Redback passes around crackers, "We need to find water, too. This supply won't last forever."

We all sit around and talk as we eat. My first night in the Arena is fairly decent, surprisingly.

**Finn's POV**

I use the crummy sticks they provided me with to balance enough to not blow up, so good for me, I guess.

As soon as the gong rings, Charlie goes straight to me, picking me up, and he carries me down by the river. He brushes a quick camouflage on me, burying me in the bushes, before he runs off.

I lay there, staring at the sky, until Nellie comes around.

"Charlie? Finn?"

He's done a good job.

"Charlie!"

"Ssssh!" he shushes her, running over to where I'm hiding.

"This is Nellie. I promised she could join our alliance."

"What does she do?"

"I got an axe," she says, smiling, as Charlie sits me up and sets me against a tree.

"Plus, her sexuality will eat them up."

We both just stare at him.

"Crap, I thought out loud again."

"You do that a lot, don't you?" I ask, laughing.

"I guess so."

I then notice some berries. If they're what I think they are, I'm in luck. "Hey, Charlie. Give me some of those berries."

Charlie facepalms, "Finn, you can't have this it's-"

"Nightlock, I know."

"Why do you want it?" Charlie asks.

"Why so early?" Nellie adds.

"No, no. I just want to hold on to it." I tell them about Annie. "So, if I'm in a pinch, I'll use it to make my death less painful to watch."

"Oh," Nellie says, "In a sick way, that's kinda sweet."

Charlie passes me a handful.

"Just be careful," he says. There's a pause. "Oh, yeah, I got this for you."

He hands me a sword.

"You're amazing."

"Well, how about Charlie and I find some food?"

"Ok. I'll find out what I can."

I relax, closing my eyes and hoping I'm hidden well enough. The sun becomes dimmer and dimmer, and soon, Charlie and Nellie come back and we all eat berries until we doze off.

**Charlie's POV**

Nellie and I get food together. "Why are we keeping him alive?" she finally asks, "Why don't we just slit his throat?"

"He seems serious about Annie. I refuse to let him die a horrific death."

"Then, let's just feed him nightlock! He'll never know!"

"I want to fight for his sake, and Annie's. If she sees him die a bloody death, it could be dangerous."

"Oh, Charlie. You have such a big heart."

I blush again.

Then, Nellie kisses me.

The touch of her lips is hypnotic, but I just think, 'Finn, Finn, Finn.'

I'm left speechless. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just… It was the perfect moment! You and me. We're… Just so perfect."

"Oh, really?"

She nods, "Yeah…"

I give her a kiss right back.

"But, don't tell Finn."

"Why not?"

"Because… Don't you think he'll be after us if he knows we're together?"

I think about it. "You're right."

She kisses me again before we finish our gathering and walk back to camp.


	39. DAY ONE PART TWO

**William's POV**

The gong rings, and I run to Mallory and take her hand. We run past the Cornucopia together, and I swoop down to grab a backpack when an arrow flies by my head.

Redback curses and loads again in one swift motion.

She's aiming at Mallory.

I shove the backpack into her hands and push her away from me, and she stumbles into the forest.

I throw a knife at Redback and it misses terribly. I take off running as fast as I can. I see the trees, Mallory is in my view, limping through the forest.

Out of nowhere, I see an arrow flying at me and try to dodge, but I'm too slow.

She got me. Right in the chest, she got me.

And, I see that Mallory ran away, far enough that I can't see her.

Redback cackles, "That's what you GET, for messing with the ANGEL OF DEATH!" she shoots me right in the forehead and my last thought flies with Mallory before my whole world turns white.

When I look up again, I see Wiress, and feel her arms around me.

**Mallory's POV**

I stumble through the forest, arrow in my heel.

It hurts much too badly to step on that foot. I look behind me and notice that I can't see William anymore.

I'm sure he was following me.

The thought occurs to me that I'm sure he was, but he didn't get very far.

My eyes fill with tears and I climb a tree, throwing the arrow down.

I bury my head in the backpack, and wail for William.

I can't believe he died for me.

_Oh, it should've been me…_

**Skeeter's POV**

As soon as that gong rings, I grab a knife and a backpack from the Cornucopia, and take off.

I kill the District 9 boy with a knife to the neck as I run. I run after Riley. It's time for justice to be served to the brat.

She runs deeper and deeper into the forest, and I follow.

She's carrying a spear and a little metal thing. She probably doesn't know how to use either.

She may be speedy, but I'm fast, too. She keeps looking back over her shoulder at me, trying to get me off her tail.

Then, to my great pleasure, she trips and falls on her face with a scream.

The fall didn't hurt, I'm sure, but she knows what's coming next.

I tackle her, blood spilling from wounds I didn't even notice before.

She struggles, but knows I've got her beat.

"Please! PLEASE!" she shouts.

"Your BLOOD RELATIVE killed Rue! SHE WAS MINE!"

"Please! You don't understand!" she screams. I rasp my knife and put it up to her neck.

I clench my teeth together and yell, "This is for RUE!"

"PLEASE! NO! NO!" tears stream down her face.

"NO! PLEASE! That was him, not me!"

I run the knife down her arm as violently as possible. "Suffer," I growl, "You little twat."

"Please, Skeeter! Please," she cries.

It shocks me when she says my name. I release a little, still holding the knife to her neck.

Then it happens.

I look into her blue, baby-doll eyes and the memories of Rue's childhood innocence strike me hard.

'No, Riley can't remind me of Rue! Her brother took Rue's LIFE!'

But Riley does remind me of Rue, even though the two look nothing alike.

"Please! Please make it quick! For my mom, and Gloss!"

I hesitate, but then her obnoxious antics at training flash before my eyes, and I force the knife up to her chin.

I make a tiny cut, and suddenly realize the cold, hard truth.

"I can't do it."

"Hunh?" she sniffles.

"I can't do it."

I put the knife in my pocket and stand up. "GO, Harrison! Go before I change my mind!"

She smiles slightly, running away and shouting, "THANK YOU!"

I set up camp. I know Riley's in a tree somewhere close. I can just feel it. With that crazy disk thing and a spear.

Surely, she doesn't know how to use it. Or… Does she?

No, she couldn't.

I find some good berries and munch on them. 'I can't zone out,' I think.

I relax, take a deep breath of air, and smile. I'm relaxing.

That is, until I'm tackled.

Laurel.

And, she's got her hatchet in hand.

I try to throw her off but suddenly it's not so easy. I struggle.

"Skeeter Hoffsteader Rothman," she whispers, "You're _mine_."

"You can't make me do anything."

She grabs the collar of my shirt and finds my lips. I try and try to move them but she's got me right where she wants me.

She keeps her lips pressed up against mine. That feeling of wrong spreads through my whole body like a virus.

She kisses my neck, too. It makes me angry like you wouldn't believe.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Come on," she says, still sucking my neck, "You know you want to."

"No way!"

She grabs the handle of her hatchet, and unzips my jacket.

I grab onto her, and send us rolling down the rocky forest trail.

She ends up on top of me, and kisses me again, "Come on, Skeeter! Would you rather me take you out right here?"

I would honestly say yes, but my lack of response seems to be a no to her.

She continues sucking at my face when I'm finally able to slit her wrist with my knife.

She still holds on just as strong.

Soon, she increases the intensity of our kiss, and I finally resort to screaming.

She stops for just a second to smile down at me, "I told you that you were min-" she suddenly spits up blood on me and goes stiff.

My heart still pumping, I hoist her off of me and just stare at the expertly thrown spear through her chest.

'Did the killer mean to get both of us?'

Riley smiles from the top of the path and waves at me.

She skips down to retrieve her spear and is about to run away when I grab her shoulder.

She pales.

I flash her a smile. "You're really cool. Like, legit," I say.

"You were there for me, I'm there for you."

"You have no idea how much I hate her."

She nods, "I can tell."

We both laugh, letting off some eteam.

"Do you think we could be an alliance?" she asks.

"Sure, doll," I say, and we hold hands.

She pulls out a first-aid kit. "I got this from the 6 girl. She should be dead soon."

Her cannon goes off with Laurels.

Now, that's 13 cannons in one day.

Riley and I care for our cuts, and she shows me the little metal disk.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No idea."

She shrugs, "I'll go on watch first. You sleep."

It takes a lot, but I agree, "OK."

We sleep in the bushes. I hear her, quietly singing to herself, "Steal away… Let's steal away…"

"Sing to me, too," I whisper, and she sounds surprised, "Oh. OK."

And I make myself go to sleep, and stay there.


	40. DAY TWO

**Pit's POV**

We walk through the forest the whole day, blindly.

"Guys, maybe we should find somewhere else to go…" Maddy says quietly.

"What? No way!" I say, "We're hot on them, I can just feel it! Come on, monkeys," I smile, hiking on.

Everybody else groans, but follows.

I smirk, "What's the matter?" I slap Star's back as he leans over and pants, "Can't take a little hiking?"

He stands up, "I can take it."

I have to laugh, "Fine. If you chumps need a break, then we'll take a break."

"I don't need a break!"

I smile sweetly at him, "Good. Thought so."

We all keep walking until we face a fork in the path.

"Which way do we go?" Bruce asks.

"Easy, that way," Star points right.

"No," says Maddy, "Left!"

"But right is where her arrow's pointing!"

I never lost an arrow… "Guys! I know where to go!"

"Right or left?"

I grin, "Neither," and point my bow up.

I let my arrow go and I hear a yelp. I shoot again and Mallory falls, crashing down the tree.

She wheezes from the fall, and tackles Maddy.

We all just watch as Mallory uses her last moments to squeeze Maddy's neck and both of them fall over, dead.

The rest of us just exchange looks of bewilderment as the cannons blast off.

BOOM! BOOM!

They're both dead.

I break the silence, "Let's move on."

The others nod, and we keep moving through the forest.

**Mallory's POV**

I wake up aching for William.

I know I need to eat eventually, and drink. My stomach makes a noise.

I'm about to swing down when I hear loud talking in the distance.

The Careers.

Dammit.

I'm trapped up here.

I sit up there, not even daring to breath.

They're arguing about which way to go. Left or right.

My heart pumps faster, my sight starts to cloud. My heart almost stops when they notice the arrow on the ground.

Before I know it, she shot me.

With the last of my strength I tackle the first person I see, wringing my hands around her neck. Each time William enters my thoughts, I squeeze harder.

I don't have much longer. Maddy must die.

I feel some of her blood on my hands… Or is that just a hallucination…?

I don't have time to think about it before a flash of white covers my eyes and find myself face to face with Beetee.

**Riley's POV**

I don't think anything happened overnight. I may've heard another cannon, but I half-think I'm just dreaming.

Skeeter and I, now an unbreakable alliance, set up to prepare breakfast.

He suddenly stares out into space, and starts humming. A rotation of those stupid four notes from before. I wave in front of his face to snap him back to reality.

"Hunh-"

"Skeeter, you can't do that to us!"

"I'm sorry. This stuff just happens when I think about0"

"Rue," I say, "It's obvious."

"Is it? At this point, I've stopped caring."

"Skeeter, were you two in love?"

He freezes a second before answering, "Hard to say, Baby Doll. We were best friends for sure. We did everything together."

"So, like childhood sweethearts?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's right."

"Then, why don't you like Laurel?"

"If you knew her like I did, you wouldn't like her so much, either. She was crazy."

"Oh. I see."

"Here's your breakfast." He hands me a bunch of berries.

"Yum," I say, sarcastically.

I start to eat, until a silver parachute falls from the sky.

"Look!"

I climb up the tree and grab it.

"Who's it to? Who's it from?"

I read the note:

_For Riley and her ally. Hope you enjoy but don't eat two much at once!_

_Keep doing what you're doing, _

_Gloss_

"What's in there?" asks Skeeter.

I pull out a huge chocolate cake with red dots of icing all over it.

I'm not sure what my face must look like… Probably shock and immense happiness, because Skeeter laughs at my reaction. I'm guessing it looked like what his face does when he looks at it, because that's sure how it felt.

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! This is the best sponsor gift… EVER!"

He laughs, "I'm guessing you still don't get dessert…" he smiles.

"Cut it and give me a piece!"

We eat without silverware. The cake is absolutely delicious. We eat giant pieces before storing it safely. Hey, if we're gonna die, why not do it with icing on your fingers?

Skeeter and I talk about our lives back home. It's really amazing to hear his story.

"You know," he says, "You think that these kids are all evil, but really, when you learn their stories, it strips it down: all these kids are fighting to survive. You think I liked killing that 9 boy? Of course not. Why would I? Honestly, you think I liked watching Laurel's bleeding body die slowly? At first you say you like it but then you realize you don't. If these Games didn't exist, who knows where we'd be?"

"I think you two could've really liked each other."

"Hm?"

"You and my brother. You're actually a lot alike. You , Flint, Jasper, Gloss, Marvel. You'd make a killer team. But… Not literally."

He forces out a laugh, but I can tell I should probably change the subject.

"Skeeter… Are we… Friends?"

He thinks, "I really can't answer that."

We both sit in silence.

"I guess you're right."

"So, what's the metal thing?"

I shrug, "I'm ready to throw it out. I was tinkering with it all last night."

"Let me see."

He examines it.

"Maybe it's some kind of camera or something… Hey, wait…" he says suddenly, "There's a red button!"

"Pressed it. Nothing happened."

"Well, I thought it was weird, that the cake is frosted with red icing… And, how did Gloss spell 'too' on the note."

"T-w-o… Like, the number."

Suddenly I get it.

He presses the red button twice, and a hologram appears.

"No way…"

It's the Arena! The tributes are even marked!

"Skeeter! This is great! Guess you and Gloss would get along well, after all."

"So, there are the Careers, William, and Mallory!"

On the opposite side of the Arena, thank goodness.

Suddenly, the pink 3 and 4 disappear.

Then we hear the two loud booms.

"They're all dead!"

"Wow…"

"So, all we have left is Redback, Star, 7 boy, and us?"

"No," Skeeter says, "Nellie, Charlie, and Finn… They're right over there." He points.

"The Careers are on the move!"

"They're on their way towards 7 and 12!" he says.

"Good. Let's go closer to the Cornucopia then."

"Right."

We use our hologram as a guide to where the Careers aren't.

"Do you think they have one?"

"No, it interested me because there was only one."

"Hm."

We set up camp and he's on watch. He sings to himself, "It's time, for us, to part… It's best, for us to part… Oh, but I love you…."

I look up at him and whisper, "Sing to me, too."

**Finn's POV**

Nellie insists on going hunting alone, so Charlie and I sit by the river and eat berries, taking in all of the sights and just talking.

Charlie. He's so brave, and so strong. He's fighting for his best friend and his family.

"Dude, if I die, you have to win," he says. I sigh, "Oh, Charlie. Don't you see? If you die, I'm dead for sure. I know Nellie's not that fond of having me along. She'll kill me and leave. When the Careers find us, I'll be the first to go."

"I'll fight for you, dude."

"Speaking of Nellie, what's the deal between you two?"

I mean, come on, she wouldn't stick to us if she didn't have a reason?

"What? Me and Nellie?" he's such a liar.

"Tell me the truth, Charlie."

"Well…" he smiles, "We were just hunting, and she kissed me!" he turns red, "So, I kissed her back. I like to think we're more than friends!"

I laugh and punch his shoulder, "You sly dog!"

He smiles, "Aren't I?"

"Just be careful," I warn, "Keep your guard up. For all you know, she's faking."

"Don't you think, if she was, we'd both be dead by now?"

"I'm just saying, be careful."

"Nellie just doesn't strike me as that kind of person."

"Whatever."

I'm suspicious of that girl.

Then we hear back-to-back cannons.

"Nellie!" Charlie says, "Oh, this is awful! I never should've let her go off by herself! I hope she's OK! Oh, Finn, why did I not go with her?"

"I have a feeling Nellie's still OK," I say.

"I'm almost positive she's dead. Oh, Nellie! I'm so sorry, I should've been there for you!"

She comes hiking back to camp, a dead groosling and basket of berries in her hands.

"Sorry I took so long. I got so caught up weaving my basket." She shows it to us.

Charlie hugs her.

"We were worried."

HE was worried. I was a little hopeful.

A parachute suddenly comes from the sky. It's a gold parachute. That means our mentors have met up and combined to get one huge gift for our alliance.

A huge pot of broth.

_For Nellie, Charlie, and Finn. Enjoy, but prepare for them._

_From, Perry and Finnick_

"Who's they?"

"The Careers!" Of course.

"Nice job working for me, Mellark," Charlie says, right before he gets a silver parachute. It's a bow and arrows.

_For Charlie_

_Good luck. You can do this. _

_From, Peeta_

We all eat, and I stay up for the first watch.

I really wish I had a way to track those Careers…


	41. DAY THREE

**DAY THREE**

**Bruce's POV**

Yesterday was a long day. 2 tributes were wiped out… We're down to the final 8.

The Games are going by so fast; it's obvious who's got what it takes, and who doesn't. We wander through the forest with no sense of direction, completely lost.

I'm still looking for that 12 boy. He seems strong, maybe, but he's got nothing on me.

"Let's split up," Redback says randomly.

"Split up?" asks Star, "Like… How?"

She rolls her eyes, "Must I explain everything? You, Knives, over there." She pushes him, "You, Axe, over there," she shoves me forward, "And I'll go that way."

"Fine," Star says, clearly irritated.

'What if one of them finds Nellie before I do?'

It's a chance I have to take.

"Ok," I agree. Redback puts an **X** in the dirt next to the tree, "Let's meet right here, later. Unless either of you morons gets lost," she says to herself.

I roll my eyes at her, "You've got a mouth on you, girl. Not only are you the youngest, you're also the only girl. I'd watch out."

She smiles wickedly. "Try me."

I just quietly go off on my way. If there's one thing I don't need, it's a fight, when I should be looking for Nellie.

I walk for at least what feels like an hour, before I sit in a bush, put my axe down, and take a quick rest.

I see him, quite suddenly. I have to stop my stomach from growling as I hide in the bush.

Just looking at his face, thinking about his friendship with the one who killed my best friend, makes me extremely angry.

'Where's the cripple?'

I look around for him.

But, instead, I see Nellie walk up to them. She greets him with a smile: which she's never done to me in her life: and suddenly I watch them start sucking face.

Any, all of the fuzziness and sympathy explode into flurries of nothingness. My whole outlook on her changes. Not only has she dumped me off like a sack of potatoes, but she left me for 12! TWELVE! The killers of our- well, my- best friend.

I want to attack them now, ready to kill both of them, but the sun starts to set and I know I should go back and discuss it with the others.

I quietly sneak away, but eventually my tip-toe turns into a stomp.

Nellie and her little friends are dead at my hands.

I see Redback and Star sitting by an open fire. I'm not so sure the logic behind this but I sit anyways.

Pit looks very delicate in the moonlight. That gives me an idea.

"There you are, Bruce," Star says.

"We thought you weren't coming back," Pit adds, "He was worried."

"Any luck? Neither of us found a thing…"

I nod, grinning, "Yep. Found the 12 and 4 boys, and the 7 girl."

"Charlie, Finn and… Natalie, right?"

"Nellie," I correct, taking some meat from Redback.

"So, why didn't you just kill them?"

"I wasn't in a good position to do so."

"I thought you liked Nellie," Redback says, as she swallows a piece of meat.

"I did, but that's before I met you."

**Pit's POV**

I immediately blush, "Me?"

"Um… Yeah." I can't see him well in the fire, but he's blushing a hint.

Suddenly, Nikko's annoying voice echoes in my head, "WEAKNESS!"

I know I have to play this out, but do it strongly.

I say, as casually as I can, "So? What are you gonna do about it?"

Star is watching just as intently as I'm sure the Capitol citizens are.

I wait in silence for Bruce to say something. Instead, he takes my chin in his finger and kisses me.

'Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit I don't know what to do!'

I've never even thought of kissing before, and I try to figure it out but realize that it's already over. I try to act as casual as I can, like kissing boys is a hobby of mine.

"Best first kiss?" Star asks smugly. I don't know who's more humiliated: me or Bruce.

Star laughs, punching me playfully.

"That's not my first kiss," I assure him. I'm lying through my teeth.

"Oh, please!" Star says, "You didn't even kiss back!"

He's right there. I hate to be looked at as a weakling at anything, so I take Bruce by the collar and do my best to kiss him without looking like an idiot.

I pray it worked.

"Aw, I'm just teasing!" Star laughs, "Everybody has a weakness."

"Yeah," I grin, "And yours is that you can't run fast, climb high, or throw a knife on the damn target!"

He throws a knife at my head but it hits right above, on the tree trunk. He curses under his breath.

I laugh at him.

"Guys, stop this," Bruce says, his thunderous voice sending chills down my spine.

"We have to stick together, or else we'll be outnumbered! Now, suck it up and move on."

Star and I exchange a look.

"Wow. Why didn't you just do that earlier?"

I search his eyes for another hint of a lovey-dovey sponsors-spree, and he gets my hint.

This time when he kisses me, I kiss him back.

**Skeeter's POV**

I wake up feeling depressed. I want to stare off into space and get lost in my own thoughts about Rue.

But, I hear Riley quietly snoring next to me, and realize that I can't do it.

The blue hologram glows on my face. I put my finger on the pink 2, and suddenly, the hologram zooms in on them. I see her kissing Bruce.

"No way," I mutter, amused and amazed, "This thing is awesome!"

I see Star watching them intently. I find myself watching them intently.

I click on the navy 11 and see myself. I'm sure I have too much fun smiling and waving at myself.

I click on the pink 1 and see Riley, still asleep.

I see Charlie and Nellie sleeping in each other's arms, and Finn is on watch. The Careers are right near them.

I hope that some cannons go off tomorrow.

I watch myself again, smoothing my hair back down with my fingers.

I tap my reflection, and suddenly a ton of info appears. I read my life story and laugh at how nice they've made it sound.

'What they don't know is, I've been fighting in my own Arena for 18 years,' I think aloud.

"Me too." Riley sits up, "Watcha lookin' at?"

I show her what I found.

"Cool."

"Go back to sleep," I tell her.

"It's your turn to sleep," she says quietly.

It's not.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"What? Me?"

"It was about… Your brother… Wasn't it?"

She looks up at me with teary eyes, "How'd you know?"

"How do you think I know?"

"You're right."

"Fine, I'll sleep, but wake me up when you start to feel tired."

"Ok, sure."

She messes around with the hologram, and I close my eyes, still clutching my knife.


	42. DAY FOUR

**DAY FOUR**

**Charlie's POV**

We all get up like we're not in the middle of a forest, surrounded by people that want to kill us.

Nobody died yesterday. The realization kicks me in the gut.

Either, someone's about to face some Capitol-made trouble, or the wrath of Redback and the Careers.

I hope to death that Riley and Skeeter's part of the forest explodes into flames or something.

Soon, though, it's mid-afternoon, and no cannons have rung.

I need some time alone to figure things out.

Since Nellie and Finn seem to have become friends, I decide to leave them, but I won't venture off too far…

I feel good. I've got a girl and a pal, and I'm still alive and virtually uninjured.

Then, I hear Finn screaming. It all flashes before me in a hazy confusion and blur of voices, people, and feelings.

I kill someone, and my neck is being grasped by a strong hand…

The horrendous pain of a rock on my skull and a flash of white that explodes across my eyes, and I'm suddenly in the middle of my old secret handshake with Gale.

**Nellie's POV**

Charlie says he needs some time alone. He picks up his weapon from Peeta and leaves.

This is the perfect time to get the Capitol to love me, for being a two-faced backstabber.

Do I want to do it? Of course I don't.

Charlie and Finn are actually cool people, who I've come to like.

But, to get out of this Arena alive: and to put food into Mikey's mouth: I have to do it.

Do I know the risk? Of course.

But, I can pull it off.

"Hey, Finn."

"What's up?"

"What's it like in District 4?"

"Well… From a chair, not very nice. I can't fish or drive a boat or cook or butcher fish. I can't do much of anything. Nothing but sit."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah."

We sit in a silence. "You know, at first, I wanted to feed you nightlock?"

He looks at me, alarmed.

I laughs, "But, Charlie convinced me not to. I'm glad."

"Um… Thanks?"

"I've become quite fond of you, Finn."

"Um… Really?" he's uncomfortable.

"Yeah!"

It's then I choose to kiss him.

"But… What about-" is all that he can get out in the gaps between our kiss.

I just continue kissing him and hope for the best.

The thing that scares me to death is that he's not kissing back.

Finally, he does kiss back.

I got him.

I slowly reach for my axe.

Suddenly, he gets away, "CHARLIE!" he shouts, as loud as he can. I put my lips on his, desperately trying to shut him up.

"CHAR- CHARLIE!"

I hear his footsteps, and try to climb off of Finn.

No. No.

This is not good. This is terrible.

"KILL HER! KILL THE SLUT!" Finn screams, and Charlie runs faster, "CHARLIE!"

Charlie shoots an arrow and I feel it go through my head.

Charlie throws me off of Finn.

I hear loud noises that pound in my head.

Then I see an explosion of white, and am crying into the arms of my partner, Johanna.

**Bruce's POV**

I dibs Nellie and Charlie.

Nellie flirts NOW with the 4 boy. He screams and Charlie comes running through the forest, down the trail, with his bow and arrows.

"KILL THE SLUT!" Finn yells, and I watch as the arrow goes through Nellie's head.

That's it. I can't take it.

Now that I think about it, I don't think I could've made myself kill Nellie, even if she was flirting with 12.

But, now, she's gone forever. And it all lies on 12's shoulders; again.

Redback and Star are long gone.

Why they didn't follow me, I'm not sure.

I'm starting to think they've abandoned me.

"YOU!" I shout at Charlie, "YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU KILLED MY NELLIE, AND 12 KILLED JOHANNA, TOO!"

I grab Charlie by the neck and squeeze it as hard as I can. He makes a hideous gurgling noise.

Tears stream down his cheeks as he chokes.

"CHARLIE!" Finn screams, and it's then I grab a rock off the ground and smash in Charlie's skull. He immediately flops over.

Charlie barely even fights back, and I don't have time to think before running away.

Finn trips me with his sword, swinging at my ankles and making deep cuts in them.

He growls two words at me. "Pay, Seven."

I feel the sharp pain of his sword in my chest, and collapse. I cough what I dread to be blood on myself before I collapse.

It's the last thing I feel before I see white, and feel a kiss on my cheek from Johanna.


	43. DAY FIVE

_**A/N: I am SO SORRY in advance for the depressing chapter… *hides in the bomb shelter***_

**DAY FIVE**

**SONG: FALLING SLOWLY, IN THE STYLE OF DAMIAN MCGINTY**

**Riley's POV**

The next day, Skeeter and I eat cake for breakfast. We are just relaxing and talking when Skeeter pipes up.

"The Careers," he says, "Where are they?"

"I'm sure-"

"WHERE ARE THE CAREERS?" he asks, and I instinctively pull out the hologram.

We barely even have time to look at it before we hear footsteps coming near us.

"DAMMIT, RILEY! HOW WERE WE NOT THINKING?"

I stay calm, "SKEETER!" I put my hands on his shoulders. He shoves me down and runs, "GOOD LUCK, KID!"

I scramble to my feet, following him, when we both run in to them.

As soon as I see a target I throw my spear.

That target happens to be Star's head, and he falls over.

Then I feel the arrow fly through my throat.

Skeeter doesn't fight, he just runs. Pit runs in the opposite direction.

I fall on my knees, "SKEETER!" I call.

It hurts to yell, and I can see the end drawing closer and closer.

He comes back to my side.

He holds me in his arms.

"Win," I whisper to my ally.

"Ok." He nods.

The words spill out of my mouth. No use in holding them back now, "Sing for me."

His tears hit my chest, and I'm not sure the real reason for it. He should be glad that this is happening- it hurts to think.

His whole body shakes, as he takes a deep breath.

"I don't know you…. But I want you… All the more for that…

Words, go, through me… And always fool me… And I can't react…"

He swallows, trying not to cry and keep his voice steady.

I feel the blood, not only trickling down my neck, but finding it's way into my lungs and making me wheeze.

Now I know what it feels like.

I really want to hear Skeeter's song, beginning to end.

I think about the pain. About Marvel. About everyone back home who I've let down.

"Take this sinking boat… And point it home…" he looks at me desperately, "We've still got tiiiiiiiiimmeee…"

What is Gloss going to do? He was so hopeful for me…

This isn't his fault. No, it's not his fault.

"…Moods that take me… And erase e… And I'm painted black…"

I try to hold on, but I can tell this it.

I close my eyes and take one last sip of a wheezy breath before I suddenly see a flash of white.

It's funny… One second, I feel Skeeter's shaking arms, carrying me, but the next, I'm being held by the steady arms of my brother.

**Skeeter's POV**

We eat more cake for breakfast.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps in the distance.

"The Careers." I realize. It can't be Finn, for obvious reasons, so they're the only ones left it could be.

I don't think she heard it, because she acts very calmly.

I have to put a sense of urgency into the girl, so I scream at her, "WHERE ARE THE CAREERS?"

She turns on the hologram but I already know it's too late.

I grasp my knife in my hands.

Now, this time with Riley has been alright, but I figure, the alliance ends here, and I can outrun the child.

"DAMMIT, RILEY! HOW WERE WE NOT THINKING?" I'm ready to run.

"SKEETER!" she puts her hands on my shoulders, and I grasp the knife as hard as I can, so hard I'll bet my knuckles are white. I duck under a flying arrow and know that now is the time to get away.

I shove her down, knowing Redback will take the bait and I can get away.

As I'm running I can feel a pang of guilt for leaving my ally alone.

I hear her strained cry for me and my body propels itself forward.

I may not have returned the cry to Rue, but I refuse to do it to Riley, too.

I run to Riley's side, where she looks savable for a second.

I see the blood running down her neck and puddling on the ground, and take back that thought.

I scoop her up in my arms, her bleeding on me.

"Win," her voice is basically gone, and her word is just a wisp of a word.

"Ok." Of course I'll win.

"Sing for me," it's her last request.

Just the mere thought of even thinking about music makes me sick. I think of Rue and everything becomes worse.

But I have to do it. I have to make it through the song.

And, something tells me the Capitol's not exactly gonna go for a tribute who goes insane with tears.

I keep my voice steady, "I don't know you… But I want you… All the more for that…"

Words fall through me… And always fool me… And I can't react…"

I'm shaking.

She looks up at me, life draining from her eyes.

She's so young, and I barely even got to know her.

Yet, here she is, dying in my arms.

I want to leave her, but I just can't make myself walk away.

I pick her up and stand up.

"Take this sinking boat, and point it home! We still got tiiiiiimmee…. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you make it knooooowwwwnnn…"

Seeing the tears fall down her cheeks kills me a little inside.

I can barely sing. I could barely sing to begin with.

I have to finish this. I have to finish this song. For Riley, and for Rue, and for myself.

"Falling slowly… Eyes that know me… And I can't go back…"

She's going.

I'm conflicted. Part of me wants her to just die already. Get it over with.

The other part wants her to hold on, just till the end of my song.

"Well you have suffered **enough, **and warred with yourself, it's time that you _woooon_…"

She's stopped breathing.

I cry, shaking her, "RILEY! RILEY, PLEASE!" I have no idea why I'm doing this… Maybe because it just makes me think of Rue, Poppy, Blake, Thresh… Oh God, I can't think of them…

Two cannons literally _roar _as I make myself, finish, "Taaaake this siiinking boat… And point, 'it home, we've still got, tiiiiiiiiimme…. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you've made it knoooooooowwwwnnn…."

I cry some more as I lay the precious baby down in the meadow, filled with flowers that might be poisonous, but I don't want to find out.

"Falling slowly, sing… Your melody… I'll sing alooooooonnnggg…"

I take my hand out from under her head gently, as it is still full of thoughts and life and dreams.

Losing an ally is so much worse than it looks.

"I paid the cost… Too late…"

I sit against a tree and bury my head in my hands, "Now you're gone…."

I slowly walk away from them, head down.

I grab the cake, the hologram, my knife, and our-my… backpack. I use the hologram to start my journey away from Pit, and towards Finn.

I have to win now. I hold up my knife and have to take out my anger on someone.

I figure, Finn will never fight back…

Eventually, I stop. I decide I'll never be able to do it anyways, and wander off some more, before breaking down and crying.

That's how I stay, until I finally can go back to sleep.

**Gloss's POV**

I used to be happy.

I used to have friends. And, lots of them.

Even when my family wasn't there for me, they were all there for me.

I took the first swig when I was forced to watch the arrow go through the neck with the little brother I always wished I was actually related to.

Marvel.

We did everything together.

I combed his hair, packed his lunch, held his hand.

Picked him up and carried him. I taught him all I knew about girls.

I was there for him when his mom was too busy with Riley, and he was there for me every time "perfect" Cashmere showed me up.

I treated him just as if we were really related. I invited him over to play video games, and always told him that we'd live next door in the Victors Village.

After all, who was it that stayed up till 1 in the morning to help him study? And, who trained with him every day for at least 3 hours? Oh yeah, that was me.

So, when I lost him, I started drinking.

I've been a drunk mess since.

Then, Riley came back into my life, and restored me.

Now, she's dead, too.

I can't take it anymore.

I can't go back and face their mother. I can't stand it.

Two arrows.

Six years apart.

Two innocent lives.

Cashmere squeezes my hand. "Gloss," she whispers, "Stay with me."

I tear past her, Nikko, and Chaff, who I swipe liquor from.

"GLOSS!" Cashmere calls after me.

I nab a gun from a Capitol guy.

I can't live with knowing how crappy a brother I am.

A crappy mentor, and brother.

This is for Riley, Marvel, Jasper… All of them.

I go to the old dumpster adjacent to the Justice building.

Nobody will think to find me there.

I find this old, rusty abandoned trailer.

It's so dark I can barely even see the gun, but I feel it, pressed against my neck.

The rain clatters against the trailer so loudly I can't even think straight.

I shake out my hair, flicking water everywhere.

My hand shakes furiously, as I hold the gun up to my neck.

'I've deserved this for 6 years now.'

The first shot misses.

But, the second is right on.

I hear Nikko's voice shouting, and Cashmere screams as I slowly drown in my own blood, just like they did.

"LET ME GO!" she shouts, her footsteps echoing.

It's the last thing I hear before my sight clouds to white, and there he is. My little champion.

**Cashmere's POV**

My brother's an idiot.

What's the big deal?

As a mentor, you lose tributes! That's what it's all about!

What's so special about them, anyways?

Why did Gloss even get so attached to them in the first place?

My idiot brother runs out, and Nikko and I chase him.

"GO!" I yell at Nikko, tears in my voice, "STOP HIM! Stop him from doing something stupid…" I slow my pace, "Please…"

Nikko takes off into the darkness, and I follow him.

The echo of not one, but _two_ gunshots… Well… It's a very sickening thing to hear.

I run towards the sound, but can't see anything.

I feel Nikko's arms on my shoulder, guiding me to the trailer.

There he is, gun in hand, dead as a doornail.

My eyes fill with tears. "Let me see him!"

"You CAN!"

"Let me say goodbye!" I run towards my brother, but Nikko holds me back.

I wrestle free of his grasp and run to my dead brother.

I run fingers through his hair, wet with sweat, and maybe even blood… I can't tell.

I finally accept the fact that Gloss is dead. I get up, and slowly walk away, trying to slow the flow of my tears.

Nikko greets me with a huge hug, "I'm so sorry."

We slowly walk back together, out of the rain.

To think, the handprint he put on the Wall of Tributes, emerald green, like his eyes, is so fresh you can still smell it.

When we walk back inside, Chaff offers me a shot, and I take it.


	44. Pit's Memories

_**Pit's Memories**_

"_Mommy, what do you get when you add one and one?"_

"_Two," she says, her gentle voice ringing, "One plus one is two."_

_I write a scratchy number 2 on my paper._

"_Mommy, what do you get when you add three and one?"_

"_That's four, dear? Look." _

_She holds up a cookie. "Here's one cookie," she says. "And, if I have another cookie to add on to it, then how many cookies are there?"_

_I count them, "One. Two. Two cookies."_

"_So, one plus one is two."_

_It all clicks in my head, "Oh!"_

"_So, if I have three cookies here, and I have one cookie here, now I have…"_

"_A sugar rush!" I inform her. I know from experience. My mother laughs and scoops me up in a hug. "You're such a creative little girl, Pit."_

I wasn't exactly sure what that meant at the time. I'm still not sure if it's a nice way of saying that I'm queer, or the actual fact that I'm a creative child.

_I quietly go back to work and write dark, choppy numbers on the answer lines of the worksheet. _

_The next day at school I wave around the smiley face on my paper and boast, "I got a A+ on my paper!"_

_And a girl holds up her paper and quietly adds, "I did, too."_

_I smile at her, and we both laugh. "I'm Pit Kensy, the one and the only!"_

"_I'm Artemis. Artemis Theasus."_

"_It's nice to meet you," I grin, showing off the gap from where my front tooth fell out._

"_Wow, you already lost your front tooth," she says, "I haven't yet, but I think it's loose."_

"_I can help you!" _

_She closes her mouth, "That's OK. I think I'll just let it come out on its own."_

You know, the story of how I met my best friend is really a strange one. Unforgettable for sure.

I miss Artemis now, in this stupid Arena. All I have now is a bunch of foliage, and I sure as hell can't punch its teeth out.

No, I never actually punched anyone's teeth out, but I've always wanted to. Wonder how ol' Fletcher would look without his teeth. I chuckle at the thought.

_That afternoon the whole District is in chaos. I start running home to my father, but big men in heavy uniforms stop me from getting to the neighborhood._

"_You can't go back there, young lady!"_

"_Why not? My house is back there, Mister!" _

"_With the rate it's burning… Not for long."_

_I'm alarmed, "BURNING? Now I haves to go back there, Mister!"_

"_No can do, little lady. You'll get scorched!" _

"_SCORCHED!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_

The look on his face was pretty hilarious to me, thinking about it now. A five-year-old just swore at him. I chuckle, thinking about it. At that time, it's just a word I only heard when my father was extremely upset, I really had no idea how to use it.

"_A house set on fire," he finally tells me._

"_One of the neighbors lost a house?"_

_My father scoops me up just then, "Pit! Thank God you're OK!" _

"_Daddy!" I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts me on his shoulders._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Sir, please remain calm."_

"_Hold on," he whispers to me, and I grin as he takes off running past the man. I hold on for dear life, and soon stop giggling when I see the ruins of my house._

"_Daddy… Where's our house?" I don't want to find out._

"_Down there," he says over the sirens._

"_Where's Mommy?"_

"_We're gonna find her."_

Whoever told me that thinking is dangerous is exactly right.

Oh yeah, that was Nikko. He told me not to think about the past and to move on to the present.

Think about the future, but not the past… Ever.

Now is when I understand why. When I'm all by myself in this quiet forest, I can't help but think.

_My Mom's funeral is short. Artemis provides me with comfort and hugs. _

_It's afterwards that I remember the most._

"_THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he shouts, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_Daddy-" tears bubble in my eyes._

"_SHUT UP, YOU! I don't wanna hear another PEEP outta you!"_

_I nod quickly. "Yes sir."_

The first place he ever smacked me was the jaw. I'll never forget it.

I didn't understand how he thought any of it was my fault. We lived in a raddy old shack with no running water and without any heating or air conditioning.

It's not that great a place to live, if you haven't guessed.

I always wondered why he hated me so much. But, he didn't. I suppose he thought our only hope of living a good life is my winning the Games.

Then we'll live in the Victor's Village. He's been preparing me for it this whole time.

"_You're such a creative little girl, Pit."_

I am creative. That's what makes me such a competitor.

It's so silent out here. So quiet.

I think back when 23 of us stood out here. Now I'm one of three.

The dreams of my father and I… Finally might be able to come true. Two more deaths and they'll come true.

I think back to when I traveled with the Careers. Every so often, Star would make me smile slightly with some corny comment. Bruce… Well… We all know what happened there. My first kiss, and he's dead.

It's a mind-blowing thought, really.

Two more people have to die before I get to go home, and one of them is right across the woods from me.

I smirk wickedly and gather my weapons.

The best part about this kill is that it's going to be easy.

I mean, the boy can't even run away.


	45. DAY SIX

_**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *hides in bomb shelter* Here you go...**_

**DAY SIX**

**Skeeter's POV**

It's the night of the sixth day when there starts to be a certain… Feeling… Lurking in the shadows.

I know that mutts are destined to come sometime, but I sure hope it's not now.

Any time but now.

With my ally gone, the nights seem to be especially dark. They're cloudy, too, so cloudy that the moon gives off a spooky glow.

This whole thing scares the crap outta me, and I don't like it one bit.

A cool breeze shakes the trees and makes the leaves rustle. Every noise makes me whirl around and grab my knife so hard my knuckles hurt.

When I see it's just the howl of the wind, my grip loosens, but I'm still jumpy.

It's the night of the sixth day when I hear it.

Howling in the night. I sit up and hold up my knife.

No. That definitely was _not _the wind.

The main question was… What _was _it?

I don't want to find out, but I'm sure I'm going to.

I could die tonight. I probably _will_ die tonight.

The hologram proves that Pit and Finn are far away from me, so whatever's going to come from the shadows is going to take me with it.

My body shakes and jitters violently, so badly it hurts.

_My fate is in their hands._

Now, the thing about Rue, Poppy, and Blake is that their fates were in the hands of the other tributes. Anything…. Any damn thing could come out from those bushes and claw my face off.

The howling gets louder and louder. The miserable howling of who-knows-what.

Suddenly, BANG!

There they are. A group of beautiful wolves, and each looks different.

The biggest wolf of the pack has shaggy black hair and ice blue eyes.

Marvel. As in… MARVEL.

I take my knife and stumble backwards, ready to fight it.

It roars like some beast I've never heard before, but before it can pounce, I hear the tiny, high-pitched yelp of a tiny wolf. This one has big chocolate eyes that I immediately recognize as my best friend's.

The mutt runs over to me and nuzzles my hand, and I know better than to think about it twice. I get on Rue the mutt's back and she runs as fast as I think she can with a big 18-year-old boy on her back. The others chase us but seem to all slow down at the same time.

When I look forward again I see another wolf… This one has blue-violet eyes. Yes, I know who this one represents as well

Laurel and I actually used to be friends at one time, but something tells me that's long gone. Rue's mutt bucks me off of her and growls at Laurel.

I want to do something to help it but I'm immobilized in fear.

Laurel's mutt mauls poor little Rue before I can even react, and I cry out.

Watching Rue die again: even if in mutt form: is more than I can take. I try to think of what to do: I can either throw my knife and run, or…

When I look up, those ice blue eyes are staring down at me, and straight ahead is the largest of the whole pack.

It's coat is so dark that all I can see of it is its beautiful emerald eyes.

Those emerald eyes are going to be the death of me, just like Gloss was the death of Blake.

Marvel was the death of Rue.

I don't even want to look at the other, because I already know what I'm going to find.

The mutts circle around me, and I watch Rue's mutt go limp.

The first mutt to pounce on me is Laurel. I close my eyes and cry out as loud as I can as she tears at the skin on my neck.

As the other mutts surround me, each starts ripping the skin off of different parts of me, and I cry out, trying to fight them.

Of course it's pointless, but I swing the knife around and try to scare the mutts away.

The more I do, the more they violently eat my skin off.

Each new bite sends a surge of electrical pain through me and my cries gradually become weaker.

My left arm is completely torn off, and I use my last seconds alive to finally return Rue's last words to me.

"I love you…"

Time to face the fate I've deserved for over 8 years.

Everything spins, flashing to white before my eyes.

Next thing I know, I'm staring into those eyes that I always knew would never change.

And suddenly, my lips are locked in a kiss.


	46. DAY SEVEN: THE FINAL BATTLE

_**A/N: OMYOXYGEN! IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE! :O THIS IS SO EXCITING. Ok, just a note: this will NOT be the last chapter of Memories. Also, I've posted Take it to the Skies: a prequel to this story. You can meet Poppy and Francesca, and lots of others. Gone: the story of the 68**__**th**__** Hunger Games is a prequel to the prequel, and it includes Ali, Skipper, Blake, and others. One last thing is that PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU! This chapter has a very special song and I promise that it'll make you cry… or at least I hope. **_

_**Go onto Youtube (because the links don't work…) and type in "glee project everybody hurts," and the first/second one down is the song to use. I highly doubt anyone will do it but it would make me really happy if you did… :) **_

_**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. WARNING: This is SUPER depressing.**_

_**I think that's all… *stays well-hidden in the bomb shelter***_

**DAY SEVEN**

**Pit's POV**

I'm eating some meal… By now it's hard to tell whether it's dinner or breakfast. I know where Finn is. He's right across the forest from me, through the bushes.

We're both off. Mentally, physically, emotionally.

Hearing Skeeter get eaten by the mutts is one thing I'll never forget. From the very beginning I had it in my head that the final battle would be me and him.

Those were some pained screams. I wonder what he was thinking about. I wonder what the mutts did to him.

It's a scary thought that puts both of us on edge. Skeeter was a fighter. Whatever ate him has to be scary, and strong, too.

And I have a feeling that it's coming after us next. Just a hunch.

The sunset that night is exceptionally beautiful.

I carry my bow with me and crawl through the tall grass, as quietly as I can.

When I see Finn, I put the bow down and just watch.

He sits, leaned up against a tree trunk, and he has a seashell in his hands. A token, I suppose.

I don't hear every word of his whispering to himself, but I hear some parts of it.

"I'mgoingtowin… I'mgoingto… But,Annie….. Youcan'twatchit… IfIlose… Annie…. Don'tyoudarewatch."

I take a second to think about it but the pitch black of night seems to come on us much too quickly. My eyes automatically grow, and my head snaps around like an owl.

The only thing I can hear besides the eerie silence of the night is my heart pumping in my ears.

And before I can even absorb the panic in Finn's eyes, I hear the howling.

Now's my time. I can run away, get away, Finn will die.

I hear him muttering to himself, on the verge of tears, "Anniedon'twatchAnniedon'twatch… Turn around now, please."

_RUN! RUN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, RUN!_

I am about to take off when I hear William scream in my head, "REDBACK IS A VICIOUS KILLER!"

Am not.

Ok, maybe I have been, but that's the name of the game, right.

But my system works all on its own. I pick up Finn and start running with him.

His screams make my ears ring, but I refuse to drop him. I lean forward and keep running.

By the time I hoist Finn up on the Cornucopia, the mutts catch up to us. I'm climbing up when the one with brown eyes bites the skin off my already injured back. I clench my teeth and bite my cheeks. 'This will NOT define me.'

I kick the mutt and climb as quickly as I can, as they slash and scratch at my legs.

I'm a bleeding mess by the time I see Finn. He's cut up pretty badly, too, probably from fights.

His big toe is sliced off, his face gushing blood. I suppose I forgot about the jagged bushes on my way…

Finn cowers in fear, "Please… Please, Redback, make it fast… Make it painless, please!"

He might as well just punched me square in the face.

"Finn, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I get it. You wanted the victory of the final kill. You _want _it, I know…"

"Finn, listen to me!" I throw my bow and arrows off the side of the Cornucopia, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Then…. W-why did you do it?"

"I-I kind of overheard some stuff about Annie."

He nods, "That's it, then. You finally deserve to win."

"But-"

He takes nightlock out of his pocket and smiles at me. "I've done all I can to change the world, Pit. It's your turn."

My eyes fill with tears as soon as he says my name. My real name.

He holds the berries up to his mouth and counts down to himself.

I can't let him do this.

"Wait!"

He looks up. I kneel down beside him.

"This is the most… Courageous thing… I think I've ever seen in my life."

He still smiles at me, and takes my wrist. I feel him slide something smooth into my palm and wrapping my fingers around it. It's his token. "Take it," he says, "It's yours."

Tears spill out of my eyes and I can only whisper, "Thank you."

And I press my lips against his, putting a hand on his cheek. It's warm, like fever-warm.

Though he's only the third boy I've ever kissed, this one… It actually means something. And he can feel it, too, because he kisses me back and runs his fingers down my cheek.

He smiles, "Great things are going to come out of you, Pit Kensy."

I nod and put my head on his chest as he puts the berries in his mouth.

I'm horrified, and shake like a scared puppy. I feel his last shaky breaths moving his chest up and down.

I dry my tears on his bloody shirt and the gashes on my face sting.

They come right back as soon as I hear his cannon.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

What makes her so deserving? This whole time, Redback's treated us all like dirt, or worse!

Why does fate always end up like this?

Charlie is so much more deserving.

He should be here: not me, and most certainly not **her.**

But, of course, no.

This always happens; the mean ones always get the glory.

**Always.**

And it's not fair.

As of right now, my death is unjustified, and it always will be, because Redback doesn't give a damn about anything except for victory. She doesn't deserve to live.

The sunset comes before I'm even hungry for dinner, but I've lost my appetite lately, so it may just be my mental clock going bad.

I hear a noise in the grass but don't care. I spend my sunset muttering to the cameras: whatever may be on me.

I'm going to be the last one to give away my hiding place by yelling, so I quietly whisper, "I'm going to win… I have to… I'm going to come out alive… Well… Maybe… But, Annie, if I don't, you can't watch it… You can't afford to. If I lose, no matter how I die, Annie, I'm begging you…. Don't you dare watch."

And I feel satisfied.

Then, it's almost as if someone shut off the the switch to off.

All I can hear is the sound of my heartbeat speeding up. It's time for us to face the fate of Skeeter Hoffsteader-Rothman. The mutts.

I don't know what to do… It's not like I can just get up and run away… If only…

Suddenly I see Redback's brown eyes peeping out of the grass and now I know I'm doomed for sure. I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing either for a pounce or an arrow, when I remember the nightlock in my pocket.

I can hear the howls. I reach for it, when I feel somebody… Or… Something… Scoop me up and run with me in her arms.

I squeeze my eyes shut as the bushes scratch me across the face.

I should've known. I should've known that she wouldn't live with the victory from the Capitol. She has to kill me by herself.

By the time she throws me on the Cornucopia the mutts are practically stepping on her heals.

Maybe I have a hope yet, if the mutts would just kill her now. No such luck, unfortunately.

There's nothing I can do now but cower and beg for mercy, "Please… Please, Redback, make it fast… Make it painless, please!"

This is exactly what she wanted, I just know it.

"Finn, I'm not gonna hurt you," she says quickly.

"I get it. You wanted the victory of the final kill. You _want _it, I know-"

"Finn, listen to me!" Pit grabs her bow and all her arrows and flings them off the Cornucopia.

To say I'm confused would be an extreme understatement.

"Then…. W-why did you do it?" I study her from head to toe to look for signs of weapons.

"I-I kind of overheard some stuff about Annie."

The statement takes me back to District 4 for a second. I never expected to hear those words from her. "That's it, then. You finally deserve to win." I say it because it's true. I suppose I was a little harsh on her. I suppose she's just proven that she _does_ have a soul after all.

"But-" she contradicts me.

As much as it pains me to do it, I pull the nightlock back out from my pocket and force myself to smile. If I die, though, it has to mean something, so I give her a warning: "I've done all I can to change the world, Pit. It's your turn."

And she smiles back at me, eyes bubbling up with tears.

Nobody will ever know how much courage it takes for me to even think about eating the berries.

'3….2…1-"

"Wait!" she says, voice cracking.

My head snaps up.

She doesn't speak above a whisper, as if the whole nation isn't about to watch me die.

"This is the most… Courageous thing… I think I've ever seen in my life."

One of my biggest fears has always been of being forgotten, so I grab Pit's wrist and put my token into her palm. "Take it," I whisper to her, "It's yours."

Pit's eyes spill tears and she cries, "Thank you."

Then she leans over and our lips meet in a kiss.

Talk about a bummer to die. The touch of her warm lips against mine freezes time. I feel like I could sit here forever, but if we don't make it happen the Capitol will gladly do it for us. I pull back and smile at her.

I can just manage to choke out, "Great things are going to come out of you, Pit Kensy."

She takes my hand and squeezes it. I take one last glance at the dark, stormy Arena and put the berries in my mouth. Pit lies on my chest and shakes with tears.

Her sad copper eyes are the last thing I see before I feel a searing pain all through my body and close my eyes.

Suddenly, I'm standing on my own two feet and face to face with a pair of Seam gray eyes: Charlie.


	47. THE VICTORY

_**Boy, I still have a way to go with this story! Stay tuned for the extended epilogues! **_

**THE VICTORY**

_Thank, you, Lord, for a new day dawning!_

_Over our mountains and valleys of green!_

_Thank you, Lord, for a new day dawning!_

_And shining your light from above!_

_All over this land that we love!_

**Pit's POV**

I am horrified.

Terrified, in fact, to the point of almost going insane.

The clouds go away and the moonlight projects over the sad scene of the Arena.

I slowly let go of Finn's hand and stand up.

The mutts are long gone by now, and the hovercraft that takes him away is extremely noisy.

I cover my ears with my hands and wring out my dripping hair in one motion. Once the noise stops, all I hear is a booming voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen… May I present to you… THE VICTOR OF THE 80th HUNGER GAMES! PIT KENSY, ALL!"

Dawn comes, and the sun rises faster than it should.

It's then that everything becomes reality.

I.

Totally.

Just.

WON!

A smile creeps across my face. I knew I could do it. I've changed for the better in this Arena. I've been a mess of emotions lately, but I toughed it all out, just like back home.

I smile. Then that turns into a grin.

That turns into a chuckle, which becomes a laugh.

Yes, I laugh and dance around, whooping and cheering like there's no tomorrow.

"I DID IT FOR EVERYONE BACK HOME!" I shout happily, "AND EVERYONE IN THIS ARENA! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" I kiss Finn's seashell and blink away tears.

I put it in my pocket. I'm sure Annie will want it.

I run to the top of the mouth of the golden horn and feel on top of the world, looking down at my Arena.

Then the ladder comes down and I grab it, and am lifted out of it, hopefully for forever.

Cashmere hugs me first, and I can't wipe the grin off my face no matter how much my cheeks hurt.

"Congrats, Pit. You deserve it," she whispers.

"Where's Gloss?" I ask, but the sad look in her eyes causes me to change the subject.

There's a whole hoard of Victors waiting for me, including the mentors, Perry, Jase, Titania, Chip, Peeta, and even some who came from their districts, such as Geno Haggerman, (Victor of the 73rd Games, District 3) and Annie.

Each one hugs me and whispers congratulations to me.

I run over to Finnick and Annie and hug both of them. Annie cries, and my heart sinks.

"It'll be Ok," I whisper, "Look, I'm so so so so sorry, but I promise I'll fight for you. I will."

I put the shell in her palm, but she takes one look at it and gives it back to me.

"I can't take this from you. He gave it to you. It's yours."

I smile, "Thank you."

Another round of tears roll down her cheeks as she whispers, "And thank you."

When I walk from them I see my dad. I run to him and he picks me up in a hug.

"That's my girl," he says, "I knew you could do it! From your youth, you had that perseverance. Finally, Pit. Finally, we can live the life we've always deserved! We can be a family again!"

I smile. He sniffles as he whispers in my ear, "Your mother would be so so proud of you right now."

I bury my head in his shoulder. Dad almost never talks about mom.

But, someone's missing. I'm forgetting something, and it's quite obvious.

But, what?

Then, I see him.

"NIKKO!" I scream at the top of my lungs, more happy to see him than I think anyone I've ever seen in my life. I run as fast as I can at him, tackling him in affection.

His laughter is wonderful as we both stand up and I almost tackle him again in a hug.

This time, he takes me into his arms and kisses me. It shocks me, but, in a good way.

He holds me for a while after the kiss is over, even though I'm bleeding on him and we both know it.

He helps me into the operating room and the last thing I see before I black out is his smiling blue eyes.


	48. EPILOUGES: DISTRICT 12

**EPILOUGES: DISTRICT 12**

**Rory's POV**

Charlie died.

He's dead. Gone.

Posy holds my left hand, Vick my right, but I can't take it. I get up and run away crying before anyone can tell me otherwise. I cry until the night wind is just too cold and my brother literally drags me inside.

"Now, Rory-" Mom starts.

"No! No 'now Rory!' None, Ok? This is just a really hard time for all of us! We've run dry of everything! We're out of money, we're out of FOOD! **WE'RE OUT OF EVERY DAMN ITEM ON THE MARKET! **Now what, hunh? Our CLOTHES? Our-our HOUSE?"

"Language, Rory," she says gently.

I'm fuming mad, "LANGUAGE RORY? That's seriously ALL you have to say for yourself? We're DONE! We have no source of food, no source of income! You can't work, Mrs. Everdeen can't, Posy can't, and Vick can't either!"

"I can!" Vick says, "I'm 15!"

I shake my head at him, "I won't let you."

I turn to my mother, "I'm the one that's gonna have to work my ass off so that all of you people can eat! Well, what happens if something goes wrong, and I explode, hunh? THEN WHAT?" I cry.

"Rory, PLEASE," Mrs. Everdeen says, "Not in front of the children-"

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Vick yells at us.

My mom looks at him sternly and his expression stays rock hard. "Come on Posy," he mutters, taking her outside.

I collapse in a kitchen chair, "We're all gonna die," I cry.

"Now now," says Mom, "It's going to be just fine-"

"How?" I ask shakily. "Mrs. Everdeen already lost everything, and we're about to. LOOK AROUND YOU! We've run out of things to sell! We haven't had a good meal in 2 days!"

I put my hands on my mom's shoulders and look into her eyes. "Mom, we are under nurtured. Unless I can get us a royal meal TODAY, all hope for us is gone. I can't work in those mines… I won't have the energy! I-I-I'll get blown up, just like dad! And, they'll never turn off that fence."

I quietly cry into my hands, "And it's all Mellark's fault… Gale could've won, easy, and we'd all be fed…"

We suddenly hear a knock at the door.

Mom goes to get it, but I stop it.

"I want to have a word with Posy and Vick," I say quietly.

"Don't scare them," Mom warns.

I nod.

I open the door to see not my timid siblings, but Mellark, hair wet from the storm outside.

"You!" I growl, forcing him against the wall outside and slamming the door.

"Do you see the mess you've made? Look into my eyes, Mellark! Look how awful I am! You promised Charlie you'd get him out alive! YOU FUCKING PROMISED!"

I force him to look into my eyes.

In his, though, I see absolute misery.

"I… I know," he says.

"So, why are you here, then, Mellark? Making this all more miserable for us? To laugh at us? WE'LL BE DEAD BY FRIDAY, MELLARK!"

"That's why I came," he whispers softly, blinking a tear from his eyes.

I feel my whole figure softening, "Why? To put us out of our misery?" I ask him, in a softer but just as cold tone.

"To invite you over. To my home in the Victor's Village, to stay with me there."

I release him, "What?"

"I'm so empty, Rory. So lonely. I have all this wealth and thought there was not a soul in the world to share it with. But Charlie opened my eyes. While I'm selfishly keeping all this for myself, you guys, who I care about and… She cared about… are slowly dying. I should've seen it a long time ago."

I'm… Touched.

Speechless.

He nods and quietly walks away but I stop him in a hug.

"I'm really sorry…"

"My invitation is still out there. Drop by, sometime. But, if you don't want to, well, I understand that, too."

I run back inside with the good news. It's easy to move since we have nothing to transfer except our hungry bodies.

He opens the door without us knocking and grins.

Posy and Vick tackle him in a hug, and so do both of the moms.

I smile at him before I come inside.

"Sorry, you guys," I whisper to my old hunting partners, Charlie, Gale, and our friend Aylin, "But, I know that you'd want this for us."

I can almost… See them… All… And they're smiling at me. But my attention is diverted to the full table of food in front of us.

My eyes must grow to twice their original size, and my smile goes ear to ear. I hear Posy and Vick's laughter.

I stuff my cheeks with food and try to say thank you a million times to Mel- Peeta, but it comes out as a garbled group of mumbled words, my mouth is so full.

Amongst the chorus of laughter coming from the table, I hear my hunting team's laughs, too. So distinctly, in fact, that I just know they're surrounding me now.

"I propose a toast!" Peeta says, "To Charlie, Aylin, Katniss, Prim, and Gale. May they… Rest in peace."

We all clank glasses, and after a moment of silence, I grin and continue, "To a bright future!" I yell, and we all clank glasses and cheer.


	49. EPILOUGES: DISTRICT 4

**THE EPILOUGES: DISTRICT 4**

**Finnick's POV**

Annie wakes me up that morning at 3 A.M.

"Wha-" She flashes me a quick smile and cringes. "It-it's _time, _Finnick!"

I look at her groggily, and it take me a second to react. I jump out of bed and put on a nightshirt before helping Annie out of bed.

"I-I ca-CAN'T!"

Hate to do it, but I grab Finn's old wheelchair and put her on it. I tear through the streets of District 4, lit only by streetlights, as fast as I can knowing that we're all safe.

Annie takes deep breaths that are strained. I keep whispering to her, "We're almost there," "I can see it," "You're doing great!"

They take her back immediately, still in the chair, and I call her mom and step-dad. Next, I call Nikko and Pit, who have been there for us through Annie's pregnancy.

Pit is the first to show up, and we hear Annie's cries and strained breathing.

I feel dizzy. "Hold onto me," I whisper to Pit, "I might pass out…"

She holds my hand and squeezes it.

After what seems like an eternity of waiting, I'm finally allowed to see my wife. She's still under when I see her, but those green eyes flutter open after another eternity.

"Hi, Finnie."

"Annie," I kiss her forehead, "You were very brave."

She smiles, her eyes flickering with cloudy amusement, "Did you pass out, Finnie?"

I shake my head, "Almost, but no."

She hazily giggles.

They come in with our baby, wrapped up in a sea-green blanket. Teal seashells decorate the borders. He hands the baby to Annie, "It's a boy."

Annie's eyes become clearer and light up at the sight of our baby boy.

I peer at him, our sleeping child.

Annie speaks up with exactly my thoughts, "I want to name him Finn."

I smile and nod, "It suits him well. Finn Michael?"

She smiles groggily, "Finn Michael Odair. I love it, Finnie."

She puts my son into my arms, "Gonna go see Daddy now," she whispers to him.

I take him and kiss the top of his forehead. Then I kiss Annie.

His eyes open and stare up at me. They're a beautiful sea green.

"He's got your eyes, Finnie."

"And your hair," I whisper, stroking the black fuzz on his head.

We both laugh.

I smile at her, and Pit comes in just then, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" I pull up a chair next to mine, "Take a seat, meet Finn Michael!"

I put the baby into her arms, and he smiles at her. Pit's smile is from ear to ear, and she taps his nose gently, giggling.

"Pit," Annie whispers, "Finnie and I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm?"

I smile, "Would you like to be Finn Michael's godmother?"

She smiles, "It'd be an honor."

I give her a one-arm hug and she kisses Finn's head gently.

Then, the grandparents come in, and they all get their turns, too. Nikko is the last to arrive. He greets Pit with a kiss and brings some soup for us to share.

When he holds the baby, he tickles him softly, and in the child's laughter, I hear not just the baby Finn, but the teenage Finn as well. It's an amazing thing.

Once they all leave, Annie and I are left with him.

"He's so beautiful," she's a lot more awake now.

"Finn will live on for a long while," I whisper.

She nods, blinking away tears.

She's exhausted, so we both say goodbye to Finn Michael for the night, and sleep in a chair next to Annie.

I see an angel, too. Sitting right on the bedpost. Just for a split second, and it's Finn, of course.

I see a great future ahead… For Finn, for Pit and Nikko, for Annie and myself!

And, it's then I realize something…

It's going to be hard to repay the girl who earned her wings.


	50. EPILOUGES: DISTRICTS 7 AND 1

**THE EPILOUGES: DISTRICT 1**

**Cashmere's POV**

That shot of wine is the first and the last. I get back on my feet quickly.

Then, one day, I stumble across a guy named Flash, who I immediately fall in love with.

He always knows what to say, and I need him around. He's my rock; he's always there for me. Now, we sit in the beautiful steeple together, celebrating the wedding of Mrs. Harrison and my father, Silver.

It relieves me that they're able to start a new life together. She's so much happier now.

Even so, she still visits the graves of her beloved children. I know, because I more often visit the huge, beautiful tombstones of my mother and my brother.

My brother, who I've said some mean things about… It's so hard to believe he's gone.

Flash and I celebrate with the others. Pit has done a lot of fighting for us Victors, and I'm finally able to wear my strapless dress that goes down to my knees and stops.

Now, um… It's a really hard fact to face that I failed to protect his brother, Star. And, it's amazing that he decided to forgive me.

That's what makes Flash an even better man for me. Since his mom is a Victor, he knows everything about what I'm going through.

During the slow-dance song, I lay my head on Flash's shoulder, and see my brother. He's with Riley, and both of them grin.

When I blink, they're both gone.

And, Flash guides my chin up, and kisses my lips.

**EPILOUGES: DISTRICT 7**

**Mikey's POV**

"You… You don't blame Nellie, do you?"

"What? Oh, um…" Lilly hesitates.

"Do you?" I ask.

"Just a little," she finally answers.

Not quite the answer I had hoped for.

"Bruce was my brother… I can't just let his death slip by…" she tears up.

"Um… What are you wearing?" I point down at her huge, clunky boots.

"They're Bruce's."

I can tell she doesn't want me to ask why.

She answers anyways, "I miss him more than you'd think, Mikey."

I nod, "But it's not Nellie's fault."

She blinks out a tear, "It kind of is."

"Lilly-"

She buries her face in her hands and says, "Sorry, Mikey."

She runs away. I debate whether or not to go after her.

I decide that she needs her time alone, and sit on a log quietly. Lilly doesn't come back, and I start to figure that there's a very good chance she won't be coming back.


	51. EPILOUGES: An Auction

**A/N: I wrote this last summer, and this scene is highly based off of the beginning of **_**Phantom of the Opera**_**. XD**

**THE EPILOUGES: An Auction**

**Pit's POV**

"200! 200! Do I hear 250?" the auctioneer, Blaine, holds up Star's golden token.

"250!" Someone in the crowd yells.

"250 250 250, do I hear… 300?" he shows it to everyone, "300!" Flash shouts, his voice filling the room.

"300! Do I hear-"

"325!" says a Capitol girl, with bright purple hair and skin to match.

Flash looks beat. He buries his face in Cashmere's shoulder.

"2,000!" I yell. Everyone in the room stares at me, but nobody dares bid against me.

Blaine looks at me with a look of shock. "Tw-tw-two thousand… C-can I get two thousand one?"

Of course not.

"Sold!"

It's mine.

He holds up Riley's blue ribbon next. It goes to 3,500 before I interject and get it for 3500.

I'm sure you wonder why I want all of this stuff. It's simple, really.

I'm going to give them to their true owners: their loved ones.

If it's the last memory you have of your closest friend, shouldn't it be yours without cost? It should be.

And it will be.

Man, I'm glad that Annie let me keep Finn's shell. I think of him often.

After the auctions, (during which I swept the board) it's not hard to tell who are the loved ones. They are all torn apart… But not for long.

I run up to Flash and hold out the token to him. "Take good care of this, you hear?"

He nods and squeezes a tear out of his eye before he picks me up in a hug.

Cashmere hugs me, too.

I run off to find the other loved ones, too.

It really sucks to see all of them, especially the ones of the tributes that died at my hands, but the hugs are very comforting.

William's old friend Mason squeezes the air out of me, and Bruce's little sister Lilly hugs me and tells me it's not my fault.

And I walk out of the musty room knowing that, for once, I did a good thing.


	52. EPILOUGES: This is Heaven

_**A/N: I don't think I have a HG story without a Skrue chapter in it…. **_

**Skeeter's POV**

_Song: Lucky (Glee Cast Version)_

So anyways, I'm staring into those eyes that I always knew would never change.

And suddenly, my lips are locked in a kiss.

There are lots of "Ooooooos" and "Aaaaaaahs."

But, this one is different than any other kiss I've ever experienced. I close my eyes, put a finger on her cheek and kiss her back, which gets another round of, "Oooooos!"

But, it's funny. I don't even notice. It's just the perfect moment.

Both of us hum so softly those four notes, almost telepathically. We've had that kind of bond for years.

We just smile at each other for a second. It's been 6 years since I saw her last. There's so much to say, but I can't make my lips speak words.

"So… How's life been?" she asks, smiling.

"Lately, pretty awful. I felt like I lost everything, but I think I suddenly got it all back."

She still smiles, and I didn't even notice until now that I am, too. "I haven't smiled like this is years."

"I guess it's just that fuzzy feeling you get when you're back with everyone you love," she giggles and puts a finger on my chest.

I grin. Once again, she hit it on the dot.

"And that fuzzy feeling you get when you discover a new romance," I add. Rue just giggles, "Yep!"

I look over and see Olive and Poppy, and Riley, too.

Let's just say I don't think I'll ever be hugged that much in my whole eternity.

I blink a tear out of my eyes and smile.

I'm hugged out by the time I finally sit down next to Rue.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" she asks.

"The answer is forever, by the way. Literally, 'Skeeter' was every other word out of her mouth!" Marvel says, "But, he seems like a keeper, Brown Eyes."

She laughs, "If he'll let me keep him. I smile and blush a hint.

"I've been waiting for this moment, too, and didn't even know it," I say, "You're mine."

She cuddles up against me, "Good."

"We all knew this would happen, by the way!" Poppy says, and everybody giggles, leaving us both red.

"Hey," says a voice behind me, "What did I miss?"

"BLAKE!" I'm automatically on my feet again and practically tackle him. Blake laughs, "Hello to you too, Skeeter!" But he hugs me tightly.

"Hey, what about me?" asks a voice I don't recognize.

He has my mom's brown hair and freckles, and my dad's blue eyes.

I have to look twice, as Charlie tells him, "You missed Skeeter's big entrance."

I look in his eyes, "Tim? Is that you?"

He tackles me before I can think of it.

"Lo-look how big you are!"

"I wouldn't call it, 'big…' I'm 12!"

"12 is big enough," I assure him. He sits on my other side.

"So, what's this about a big enterance?"

"Well," Rue starts, "It looked a little like this," she kisses me again.

Tim gasps a little but soon his laughter rings, "It's about time!"

And we're serving dinner just as we see Finn.

**Charlie's POV**

Francesca (also known as Freddy) serves us dinner that night. I grab my plate and am about to eat when Finn appears in front of me.

"FINN!" I drop the plate I'm holding and give him a hug.

"CHARLIE!" he hugs me back.

"Well," he says, and sighs, "She won. Pit won. You should've seen it. She… She changed for the better."

"Really?" asks Bruce. "Hard to believe that," William adds.

"Isn't it?" Finn chuckles, "But it's true."

"Eat, Finn, eat some meat!" Nellie says. We sit around the table together.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Skeeter says, "To Pit Kensy, Victor of the 80th Hunger Games! To all of us, a new and improved family, and to a new day dawning!"

"TO A NEW DAY DAWNING!" Marvel shouts, and we all clank glasses.

I lounge back and decide that I like it here. But, no matter how much I'm content with the present, or excited for the future, nothing will ever make me smile like the memories.

_***sniff* *sniff* *SOOOBBBB!* IT'S OVER! I am so happy and so excited! First off, the next step from here will be a sequel to this story, about the next Hunger Games. It'll be up in the next couple of weeks or so, KEEP A LOOK OUT. Also, check out the prequels to this story: Gone and Take it To the Skies. Next, I want to give a HUGE shoutout to my followers, favoriters, and reviewers: especially Jess (Wetstar) and Kate (Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful) Also, the tributes thank you, as well, for your support and crying and everything. Also, leave me some constructive criticism: I know there are certain things I do well and others that I don't, so I want to know what you think before I start my 81**__**st**__** Games. Another thing, just because I'm curious; who is YOUR favorite character? It really doesn't matter, I just wanted to know because I'm nosy. Wow… This is a really long A/N. Thanks for sticking with me, and stay tuned for the 81**__**st**__** Hunger Games!**_


End file.
